frosty weather
by file333
Summary: Mother Nature is an 18 year old nature caring girl. She is usually very kind but when some won messes with her weather she gets really angry. One day she comes looking for the one and only Jack Frost, and he is in a world of trouble,that is until she falls in love with him. Man in moon has big plans for them but what are they.Mother Nature / Jack Frost. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1 the name is flora

Frosty weather

Chapter 1: The name is Flora

(Mother Nature POV)

Darkness, that's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold and I was scared. I felt something hard underneath me then; all of a sudden something wrapped around my arms and raised me up. I opened my eyes and saw what it was.

Two vines were carefully lifting me up in the air, and then placed me back on my feet. Another vine approached me and dusted me of.

I was so scared I didn't know where I was or how I got there. But then, then I saw the moon, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared any more. Why I was there and what I was meant to do … that I'd never now, and a part of wondered if I ever will.

I looked around me and saw that I was on a cliff. _'How did I get here'_ I asked myself over and over again. All I wanted to do was get of this cliff and somewhere safe.

'_You can do it'_ I heard a voice whisper but I didn't know where it came from. It sounded so soft and comforting. _'You can do it' _I heard again. I knew it meant me no harm. But I still didn't know what it wanted me to do._ 'You can do it, just whisper to the plants and you will be safe' _that time I knew where the voice came from.

It came from the moon, it seemed a little odd to listen to the moon but I did.

All I could think of was getting of this cliff. So I whispered to then vine next to me to give me a hand. And as if on cue it wrapped itself around my waist and carried me down to the ground.

'_What am I' _I thought to myself. Then I heard the moon talking to me again. _'You are Flora. Spirit of the nature and everything in it. But people know you as Mother Nature. It is your job to keep the world in balance. You mean to the world much more then you think. You will find that out later. For now farewell my friend' _Flora, that's a nice name.

But what did he mean when he said spirit of nature. I didn't know the answer to that, not until later.

I blinked a couple of times and just stared at the moon for a couple of seconds more when I saw something glowing next to me. I slowly approached it and saw it was just another vine. But there was something different about this one, it looked different, it looked almost like a whip.

Then it started to move. I wanted to move away but I couldn't, something told me to stay.

The whip crawled up my arm and to the tip of my fingers. Then, it stopped. It seemed to wait for me to give it an order or something. I wanted to know if I could use it as a weapon. Then as fast as lightning it moved from the tip of my fingers and in to the palm of my hand.

The rest of it let go of my arm and lay on the ground. It looked like an actual whip. It was awesome. I started whipping things all around me.

I was really good at this. I got tired after a bit and laid my back on an old tree stump. The whip crawled up my hand again but this time when it reached the tip of my fingers… it turned in to a ring. It looked beautiful.

I started to wonder what else I could do. The moon said I was the spirit of nature and everything in it. So that could mean I could control plants, but what about everything else in nature. I slowly turned my head to the little pond not far away from me.

I raised my right hand towards it, and thought of something. And sure enough the water started to rise. I slowly moved my hand to the left and the water followed then I moved it to the right and it followed me again.

Then I started to move my hand towards me and the water changed in to a large bubble and came to me. It was amazing and I was thirsty too. I needed something to drink the water out of.

The ring on my finger quickly turned in to a bowl made out of leafs and I was so amazed that I dropped the water bubble. So I created another one and placed the water inside the leafy bowl.

I drank the water as fast as I could because I wondered what else the ring could do.

It could shape shift in to all kind of things. I tried everything: a sword, bow and arrow, knife, nun chucks, sai, a bow- staff, but my favorite was the whip. I wondered what else I could do. A smile spread across my face. The ring started shifting again as a heard a chirp.

When I opened my eyes there it was a little humming bird. It was so adorable. It looked so real. When another idea came to mind _'If I could create a little bird, what about my own pair of wings?'_ and so I did I thought about wings.

Wings that could take me of to the sky so that I could be free. And sure enough a big pair of fairy like wings appeared on my back.

I quickly stud up and gently but quickly started to flap my wings. It didn't seem to do much so I flapped harder and got a little of the ground. I wished some won could help me, like the wind or something. Then I thought, the wind was a part of nature too so basically I could control it. A grin spread across my face as I commanded the wind to lift me up in the air.

And it did it lifted me up high and the wings were a nice touch, they provided a greater effect. I didn't really need them. I was up high; I was so excited that I forgot about the wind. It stopped blowing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for my body hit the ground. But the ground never came. I stopped in mid air as I slowly opened my eyes.

My head slowly turned to see my back, what I saw made me so happy; I saw my fairy wings flapping. I started doing all sorts of tricks and flips and I was a-maze-in.

So as far as I knew I could fly two ways: using may wings or the wind. I flew to a little village nearby so some won could tell me where I was.

'Hello, hello' I told to people who passed by me but they seemed to just be ignoring me, I didn't mind. 'Hello, excuse me could you tell me where I am?' I asked a little boy who was playing whit his friends. I didn't exactly know what happened next but he walked Wright throw me like I wasn't even their like I was a ghost or… or… a spirit! So that's what he meant. I literally was a spirit, no one could see me. I walked out of the village with tears in my eyes.

But that was a long time ago!


	2. Chapter 2 jack is in trouble

Chapter 2: Jack is in trouble

500 years later

No Vons POV, at the North Pole

North was just putting the finishing touches on his newest ice toy. This time it was a flying car. And it was as beautiful as the toy train he built the day that pitch attacked the world. The car flew in to the air as North watched in amassment.

Suddenly the door swung open as a yeti smashed the toy car. ''How many times have I told you to NOCK!?''Asked North as the yeti said something that only he could understand. "Oh, Jack is back, why didn't you just say so?" he said as he left his private workshop and went to meet the winter spirit.

Santa walked passed by the tiny elves and huge yetis as he made his way to Jack. "Hello Jack." Said North when he walked to the young guardian. "Hey North." Replied Jack as he froze an elf whit a trey of cookies that walked passed him.

"You know jack, you really shouldn't just freeze things like that, it's not very nice." Said North with a strange look on his face. "Nice? In case you don't remember I'm not _on _the naughty list I hold the record" The young guardian said with a grin.

"I know Jack, but still, every time you freeze something it affects something somewhere else." "Ah, come on North, I'm just having a little fun. No harm done." Jack replied with a grin on his face. He then took his staff and flew across the room to the top of the giant globe. "Besides, I make snow and blizzards in Burgess every day and nothing ever happened, so why should I worry"

He said as he looked at the flickering light that represented Jamie Bennett, his first believer. "Trust me Jack, something is goanna happen. I feel it… in my belly." Said North as he pointed to his belly. "No, trust _me_ when I say that nothing bad is goanna happen. We defeated pitch about a year ago. What could go wrong." said jack as he made his way to his room.

(In Mother Nature's forest)

Every forest is beautiful in its own way it has a special something that ties it all together, like a flower or a special tree. For this forest it wasn't a something it was a some won. To be more specific it was Flora aka Mother Nature she took care of every plant, every flower and tree and so on…

"Well aren't you the pretties flower I ever saw in my life." She said as she glided her hand across the petals of the little daisy." but you could use a little sunlight "with that she rose her hand to the trees above and they separated so a little strand of sunlight could shine on the frail little daisy.

"Thank you." Said the daisy to Flora. "You are very welcome. Bye" she then left to help the others when a little birdie flew and landed on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Follow me you need to see something it's important!" said the bird and flew to the top of a tree.

Without hesitation Flora called the wind and didn't even bother putting on her wings when she rose to the air and followed the little bird to a little town known as Omiš. (For those of you who don't know Omiš is a small town in Croatia where I'm from I go there every winter to enjoy and play in the snow.)

"What happened here!" said flora as she witnessed what seemed to be a frozen waste land in front of her. "What happened its summer time here these plants and animals aren't ready for this kind of snow jet?!" she said as she turned to the little bird beside her who had the same shocked look on his face. "Go find out what or who did this all though I do have a hunch. I'll stay here and try to help save the plants and talk to some of the animals to see if they saw something." The bird nodded and flew of. Flora landed and walked through the nearby forest. She still had the shocked look on her face.

She was starting to get very angry. She placed her hand on a nearby tree. Flora listened to the trees sorrow it was so cold it wasn't prepared for this kind of weather jet. Flora noticed a familiar frost design on the tree as her suspicions rose. She turned her head a little and saw a family of little bunny's hiding under another tree shaking with fear, but it wasn't just fear it was they were also cold.

She slowly walked to the bunnies and lowered her head to face them. At first they were startled but when they saw who it was a smile spread across their face. "FLORA!" they shouted with happiness and gave her a big hug, of course she hugged back. "I'm so glad to see you guys again. Do you know what happened here?" she said as she put down the bunnies. "No, one minute we where enjoying our carrots the next minute we where cowered in snow."

Flora's suspicions where getting stronger as she had an even bigger hunch who was responsible for this. She felt a little thug on her leg and as she looked down and saw the youngest bunny Davy signaling her to come closer to him. "What's wrong Davy?" "I'm scaved and I'm hungy:" he said in a cute childish voice as tears started to form in his eyes. "It's ok Davy I'll fix this, you don't have to be scared.

"She said as she hugged the little bunny. Then she placed her hand on the ground a grew a whole bunch of carrots for him and his family. "Here you go Davy. I have to go now and fix this mess. Bye." With that she flew of high above the forest and spread her arms wide. She shut her eyes tight. Her ring started to glow bright and released some kind of green dust that fell to the ground all around the forest.

Small plants started to grow from the ground and quickly grew in to beautiful flowers, fruit and vegetables. The snow started to melt and everything was turning back to normal. By the time this was happening Flora started to breathe heavily, she was really tired.

She landed on the ground near a lake and took a sip of ice cool water. She looked around herself and saw what damage the snow did. She sat down next a little flower and tried to revive it, but it was no use it would not come back to life, it was gone forever and so were a lot of other plants in the forest. She started to cry, she was so angry.

The little bird came back and landed on Flora's shoulder once again. "Miss Flora, I talked to a couple of local pigeons and they said they saw a boy with white hair a blue shirt and he had a staff in his hand. They say he froze the forest and it looked like he was having fun. He was also barefooted." Said the little bird.

"I KNEW IT! HOW DARE HE! I'M GOANNA KILL YOU FROST!" With that she flew off in to the air with amazing speed as she headed to the North Pole.

(At the North Pole)

Jack passed the yetis and elves in North's workshop as he made his way to his room. North stayed and looked at the globe as he was admiring the lights and the children that represented them when he heard a loud thud on the roof. The windows of the room busted open as the wind blew everything in the room of their shelf. North put his hands in front of his face to keep the wind from blowing his beard in to his face.

"FROST!" he heard as the wind stopped and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw a young girl about the age of 18 wearing a green skirt that reached right above her knees and no shoes. Her stomach was covered in a vine and a couple of levees raped around her chest the vines holding them in place. The vines stretched to her arm to the tip of fingers were a golden ring was placed.

She had long brown hair that reached the bottom of her spine. There were a couple of flowers placed in her hair; they seemed to keep her bangs from falling in to her face. She had full lips which were the color of a pure red rose.

And her eyes, her eyes where the most beautiful color of green, they seemed to glow in the sunlight. She was beautiful. If she didn't have an angry look on her face she would be even more beautiful. North had the feeling he saw her before and then he remembered. It was Flora his old friend. "Ah, Flora welcome, it's been a long time, what brings you here?" He asked as he spread his hands and gave her a hug. She returned the hug the frown slowly fading.

"Hey North, It has been a long time, 200 years to be exact" she said as they finished the hug. "So, what brings you here? "He asked again with a smile still on his face. "Two words: Jack…Frost!" she said as her frown returned. "Oh no, what did he do this time?" he said as a frown now appeared on his face.

"I'll tell you later, just call him so I can kick his but." North hesitated because he knew perfectly well what she could do when she got angry, and he didn't want her to hurt Jack, but he gave in."JACK, YOU HAVE COMPANY" he said whit a grin on his face as he couldn't wait to see what happened next. "Just try not to make a big mess. And don't hit him too hard" He said to her as she nodded." I'll try." North nodded as Flora flew to the selling to wait for Jack.

She waited patiently for him to arrive. She heard footsteps coming thourd's the room. "WHAT IS IT NORTH, I'M BUSY!" said a with haired boy as he entered the room. At first Flora couldn't take his eyes of him he was so handsome. His blue eyes really enlightened the room. '_Snap out of it Flora' _she taught as she started to sing a song to the vines to help her.

"_When cold winds are calling,  
and the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light."_

She sang so quietly that only the vines could hear her as they made their way to Jack.

"_I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky."_

"North why did you call me? Who's here?"Asked Jack as North just smiled.

"_Where dark woods hide secrets,  
and mountains are fierce and bold,  
deep waters hold reflections,  
of times lost long ago."_

The vines slowly and carefully slithered their way to Jack without him even noticing.

"_I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream."_

The vines rose up to Jack, but he still didn't notice anything. "Earth to North, who's here?" But North still didn't answer and just kept smiling.

"_I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky._

And touch the sky."

She finished the last word so that it was barely heard. The vines wrapped themselves around Jack. "WHAT THE-"he didn't even finish the sentence when they grabbed him tightly. He was so startled that he dropped his staff and lost all of his powers. He was now hanging upside down and the vines had covered his entire body as he struggled to get free.

"What's going on?" he heard laughter coming from above him. He then saw a young girl land in front of him. Jack was mesmerized by the girl's beauty and all he could say was: "who…who are you" he asked slightly scared. "Ha! Dude you should see your face wright now." The girl still laughed a little but then stopped and put on a serious face. And as her face grew more serious the vines around Jack tightened.

"North, a little help here please?" he said with a more scared voice from before. "Sorry Jack I can't. As much as I want to I don't want to get on her bad side." He said still laughing. Flora looked at North and then at Jack again. She held back a chuckle when she saw his face again."Then call the other guardians!" he said still scared. "Ooo, good idea Jack, they wouldn't want to miss this." Said Flora with an evil grin on her face.

North walked to the big globe, he hesitated a little but called them anyways. Northern lights started to beam across the sky.

Jack still struggled to get free but with no results. "Ah Jack I almost forgot about you." Said Flora as she turned to face Jack again. "I repeat, who are you?" he repeated himself again. "Why I'm flora spirit of nature and everything in it." She said with a chuckle." So, you're like Mother Nature or something?" he asked. "I'm not _like_ Mother Nature. I _am_ Mother Nature. And _you_ are in a whole lot of trouble."

Just when she said that a large hole appeared on the ground and out jumped a large rabbit. "Hey North, why'd you call us here? Pitch isn't back is he?" North didn't say anything he just laughed and pointed towards Flora. "Hey Bunny, haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

Bunny just blinked a couple of times to see if he was imagining things." Flora is that you? I haven't seen you in ages." Bunny hopped to flora and hugged her tightly she hugged him back. "I missed you Bunny." "I missed you to mate. What are you doing here?"

She chuckled a little and pointed to Jack. Bunny's eyes went wide when he saw Jack tide up and dangling upside down. He quickly dropped to the ground and started to laugh. He laughed for a couple of more minutes then stud up and whipped a tear from his eyes.

"What'd you do Frostbite?"Jack had an angry look on his face and replied "I didn't do anything, she's just crazy!" Jack said still a little scared. "Ah-ha, what'd he do Flora?" said Bunny as he turned to Flora. She hand gestured Bunny to come a little closer. He did so and she whispered something in his ear. Bunny's eyes went wide when he heard what Jack did. "Oh boy are you in trouble." Said Bunny and made his way to North crossed his arms and started to enjoy the show.

"Ah come on, what did I do?" Said Jack slightly confused and scared. Flora was starting to get irritated with Jack and a mad look spread across her face. She grabbed Jacks hair and lowered herself down to his eye level. "Hey, that hurts!" He then looked in to her eyes and shut his mouth because he knew he didn't want to make her any angrier then she already is.

"Look here mister; I work hard day and night trying to keep the world's weather in balance. I'm the one that takes care of the animals and plants. And I won't have all my hard work ruined by a little brat like you! I can't tell the mortals what to do and that causes enough problems for me, but I do what I can to keep everything the way it's supposed to be.

So I get really angry when some low life, with hair, magic welding, ice making jerk comes and messes with me and my weather!" Said Flora her voice raising and pulling on Jacks hair even more with every word.

"Wow." said North and Bunny together as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Jack just hung there taking in every word she said but he still didn't know what she was talking about, so he said the five words he knew he was going to regret. "What are you talking about?"

That really made her angry. She started to breathe deeply her face getting redder and redder. "Oh-o, this can't be good." Said Jack as he shut his eyes tightly and waited for what was coming his way. Flora couldn't take it any more she clutched her fist hard. She was so angry at Jack she swung her fist high in the air and hit Jack Wright in the middle of his nose.

The vines let go of Jack and he fell to the floor. He took his hands and held his nose tightly as he screamed in pain. "I think you broke my nose." Said Jack with his hands still holding his face. "Ah, relax I didn't hit you that hard." At that point sandy arrived to the pole and made his way to Bunny and North. He made flower and a question mark above his head and looked at them both." Yes Sandy that is Flora." Sandy smiled happily and jumped with joy, but stopped when he saw Jack on the floor holding his nose.

He made another question mark above his head and looked at North. "Jack messed with the weather." They both explained as sandy nodded in understanding. Flora saw sandy and went to give him a big hug."Hey Sandy how have you been?" he made a couple of images above his head that no one really understood. No one except Flora. "That's awesome Sandy." She looked back at Jack and waked to him.

She kneeled down to him and grabbed him by the collar. Jack let go of his nose and stared Wright in to her eyes. "Now look mess with my weather again and I'll make sure your nose really is broken. I let you have Burgess for yourself so you could do all the snow days and blizzards you want. I let you have it because I get that you need to let of a little steam now and then. I don't care that you defeated Pitch, he may be the king of nightmares but_ I_ will be your worst nightmare if you mess my weather again. Understood?" He just nodded."Good."

She started to walk towards the window as she waved to the other guardians. They waved back. She was just about to levee when she heard Jack say something under his breath.

"I'd like to see you hit me like that when I have my powers."

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter I was writing it one whole day** **and boy am I tired. Anyways the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow I'm not sure though.** **Review what you would like to happen next. I also except fan art. If you would like to send me something send it to my e-mail address 'filomenast '**

**Love file333**


	3. Chapter 3 the battle

**Hi here's the new chapter like I promised. Ok so for those of you in the last chapter who didn't know how to pronounce Omiš, you pronounce it like this. Om- like your meditating and you say ommmmmmm but shorter with just one M. then you just say the letter E and then the little S with the V on top you say that like your trying to sush somebody and you go- shhhh, but with just one H. Put it together and you get: om-e-sh.**

**Hope this was helpful**

**On with the story.**

Chapter: 3 the battle

"I'd like to see you hit me like that when I have my powers." Those words really made her angry. He acted like he didn't know that she is stronger than him, maybe he didn't. She turned around and started walking towards Jack again. "Alright frost boy. You think your stronger than me prove it. Grab your staff. I dare you to beat me in a battle." Said Flora while poking his chest and starring Wright in to his eyes.

"Sorry but I don't hit girls." he said as he moved her hand away. "Well, well… well. Frost boy here is chicken." "I'm not chicken I just don't hit girls." He said getting angrier by the minute.

Flora was just about to say something ells but she was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. That put a smile on her face. She moved away from Jack and stared at the window when a very familiar girl entered. She looked very pretty and had four humming bird like creatures Wright behind her. "North what's the matter? Is pitch back?"

She said in a soft but scared voice. North didn't say a word he again just pointed thourd's Flora and smiled. "Flo is that you?" Flora didn't say anything she just nodded as a very big smile spread across her face. Tooth let out a joyful cheer and leaped down so she could hug her old friend. "Oh, how I missed you Tooth, I missed you so much." Said Flora still hugging her friend. "I missed you to, and so have my faeries." She said while the faeries joined in the hug.

Then Tooth spoke up again. "What are you doing here Flo, I thought you wear out in the world protecting plants and animals?" she said still laughing. "I am. That's why I' here." She said pointing towards Jack; he had a confused look on his face. When Tooth saw Jack with a bleeding nose, her smile disappeared; as she gasped she quickly rushed to Jack's side and tried to help him. "Oh Jack, what happened?" he was still confused. "Does everybody know the new girl except for me?" they all nodded at the same time.

"Jack why do you have a bloody nose?" Said Tooth still a little a little shocked. "Why do you think? She punched me Wright in my face!" Tooth now understood and turned to Flora. "What did he do?" she asked with a chuckle." I didn't do anything she just punched me in the face!" He said slightly irritated. "Ah-ha, look I know Flo, and she would never hit any won, without a really good reason. So what did he do?" she said turning to Flora again.

"He covered up an entire forest in snow, in summer time." Said Flora getting a little angrier. Jack then turned to face her asked something he would regret. "Why is that such a big deal, it was just a little snow?!" He said irritated.

"Why is it such a big DEAL!? Do you know how any plants you killed and how many animals you scared? That's it, grab your staff, you. Are. Going. DOWN!" she said steam almost going out of her ears. "I told you. I don't hit girls."

"What are you scared I'm going to hit you again Frost." She said mockingly. "I'm not scared I just don't hit girls." He crossed his arms and stud his ground. "Ah, come on Snow white, I have had a good fight since I hit you a couple of minutes ago." She said with a chuckle. "I. Told. You. And don't call me Snow white." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, ok. How about…Frostbite, ice Queen, walking freezer, snowflake or old. Man. Winte-"she didn't get to finish her sentence when an ice ray shot Wright for her face, but she ducked just in time. When she opened her eyes she saw a very angry Jack standing with his staff pointed at her and breathing heavily. "Now that's more like it. But you can do better than that snowflake. Come on!"

Flora raised her vines once again and shoot them towards Jack. This time he was prepared he froze the vines and broke them in half. The other guardian steered clear of the tow and just watched the scene in front of them when Bunny whispered to the others. "Snow white, why didn't I think of that." That made them chuckle a bit as they continued watching.

Jack shoat ice rays at Flora but she flew to the sky and dogged them with ease."Come on snowflake I haven't got all day!" Jack didn't know why but his aim was way off. He flew to the air and tried to hit her once again.

(Jack's POV)

'_Ahhh, she's just too fast. Why can't I hit her?_' she was moving so fast I couldn't even tell where she was most of the times. "Oh snowflake, looking for me?" I turned around she was Wright behind me, how did she do that. She was holding a big water bauble in her hand and she had an evil smirk on her face. _'This can't be good!'_ I thought to myself. She threw to bauble to my face but I froze it before it hit me and fired it back to her. I almost hit her but she dodged it.

Before I knew it she had to more baubles in her hands and threw them at me again. I managed to freeze the first one but the second one hit me in the head and stayed there. I felt like I was drowning, I couldn't breathe. I started kicking my feet and grabbing my collar bone but nothing. I was panicking. Threw the water I could see Flora smiling evilly while holding her arm in front of her as she clenched her fist tighter. Then… she let go. The bauble disappeared and so did the water.

I fell from the sky and dropped on all fours. I was coughing and trying to catch my breath. I looked her in the eye and she looked in to mine. The Wired thing is she had a concerned look on her face I thought she would be laughing at my pain but no she was actually sacred that she hurt me. "Are… are you ok?" she asked. _'Aww, she so cute when she's worried. WHAT?! No what am I thinking she just tried to strangle me!' _ I thought I was going crazy.

She kneeled down beside me and put her hand on my back. "I'm…I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to go that far." She said as I still coughed. She was apologizing I couldn't believe it, but this was my chance I couldn't miss it. As soon as she was done apologizing I swept her leg and she fell to the floor. She didn't expect that so she hit her head on to the floor, but she was fine. Before she had a chance to get up I pinned her to the ground, she was both startled and surprised at this. I could tell because she stared to breathe deeply.

"Nice move you have got to teach me that later!" she said as she stared in to my eyes. We could both tell that we weren't fighting because we were angry anymore. We were fighting because we were having fun. When I looked in to her green eyes I felt something in my stomach something I never felt before.

"Later? You mean your goanna stay after I kick your but?" I said mockingly. "Ha, you kick my but I was wining until you cheated." She said as a smile spread across her face as she chuckled. "How are you going to win? I'm on top of you and there's nothing you can do about it." She just looked in to my eyes and her evil grin appeared once again but this time it was more playful. "Oh yea? How about this?" then she did something that I thought she would never do.

She kissed me… on the cheek. I froze I couldn't do anything, I was in shock. She kicked me of her and laughed so hard. I was still frozen, I didn't move a muscle, and then finally I managed to speak. "What did you do that for?" I asked her while turning to the other guardians to see that they were also laughing. "It's called charm. You'd be surprised at what you could get when you use it. Maybe you should try it sometimes." Her ring then quickly turned in to a sword and she placed the tip of it Wright under my chin.

"So snowflake, say you're sorry and that you give up then maybe next time I'll go easy on you." I have to admit she was pretty awesome for a girl and as much as I wanted to fight her more, I was just too tired. "Fine! I'm sorry. And next time _I won't_ go easy on you." With that her sword turned in to a ring again. "That's all I wanted to hear." She gave me her hand and helped me get up.

(No one POV)

Flora walked to the window and waved god bay to the others but she quickly turned back." Hey Bunny! I'm going to go deliver summer time in Australia. Want to come?" she said with a grin. "Would I! I haven't seen home in ages!" He said hopping happily to Flora. "But can we take my tunnels? I don't like flying." "Sure, it would be faster anyways. And Tooth maybe we can catch up later?" said Flora as she looked thourd's Tooth. "Of course nothing would make me happier." Tooth was so excited she would have screamed if she weren't in the presence of the other guardians.

"Reedy to go?" asked Bunny as he opened a hole in the ground. "Yea, bye everybody see you later. Oh wait I almost forgot something." She walked towards Jack who was still dusting off from the battle. "Hey snowflake! Don't forget, you still owe me one fighting lesson." Jack looked at Flora and added a smirk. "Don't worry I won't forget I never forget things." She walked closer to Jack and crossed her arms. "Oh, I know, just remanding you. Bye Jack." She waved back to him.

**End of chapter 3 hope you liked it**

**Love file333**


	4. Chapter 4 road trip

Chapter 4: road trip

Spreading summer in Australia was over sooner than it was supposed to be, but with the help of Bunny Flora was done a lot faster. They were now heading to Floras forest and were racing to get their like they did every time they were together.

"Come on cotton tail, you can hop faster than that." They both just smirked and started running faster. Somewhere deep in the forest a hole opened in the ground and a girl hopped out of it laughing. "I win cotton tail." She shouted and looked down the hole, there was nothing there it was pitch black. "Bunny? Are you down there?" She kneeled down and looked closer. "Bunny? That's not funny! If you're trying to scare me it's not working" she got up and turned around.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She was shocked she couldn't move or breathe. "oh no!" she almost started to cry when. "BOO!" She was so startled she swung her leg back and hit whatever was behind her in the stomach, swiped its legs and flipped it so it landed on its back.

She saw who it was and loosed up but she still had a stern face. "Au, that hurt, you're strong." "Bunny I'm in no mood to laugh at your pranks." She said a little crushed. "What's wrong Flo? You always use to laugh when I scared you?"

She raised her hands and gestured around the forest. Bunny looked around and he had something to see. Everything was gone. The trees, the plants. Everything torn down to the root. There were no birds singing and announcing the returnee of Mother Nature, the flowers didn't grow were she walked and the trees didn't welcome her back. Everything was dead.

Flora dropped on the ground and started crying when she saw the little daisy she took care of lying on the ground. She picked it up gently and held it close to her. "What happened little flower? Who did this?" the next two words made her open her eyes wide. With those words out the little daisy died. Flora was scared very scared. She couldn't believe that _he_ was back.

"What is it Flo? What happened?" said Bunny as he put a paw one her back. "P…P…Pi…pitc…Pitch." She managed to say.

(At the North Pole)

"How do you know Flora anyways?" asked Jack as Flora and Bunny left. "We are old friends" answered tooth. "Yea I know that but where did you meet her?" "You are goanna have to ask her that. She made us promise never to tell anyone."

(2 and half hours later)

A whole opened in North workshop and out it came a very angry Bunny and a crying girl. North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack both turned their heads and when they had seen Flora every one even Jack ran to her side and asked Bunny what happened.

"He…He's back." Flora managed to blurt out. "Who's back honey?" Asked Tooth. Bunny stud up and put on a serious face. "Pitch, Pitch is back." He said angrily. "How is that possible? He was destroyed by his own nightmares." Said Jack as confusion filled his mind.

"That's not all." Bunny started. "He destroyed Flo's forest!"

All of the guardians gasped and tooth hugged Flora and she started to cry on her shoulder. "It's ok Flo, he won't get to you. We will protect you." North put a hand on her back and smiled a sympathetic smile, she smiled back. "Flora, you can stay here until your home grows back, it's no problem at all." Her grin grew wider as she stud up. "Really!" she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Ii can't thank you enough." "It's nothing. You are like a daughter to me. It's the least I could do." She hugged him again and her tears were almost gone. Jack was confused. How did Pitch come back? Why did he destroy her forest? And how did the rest of the guardians meet Flora? All these questions were building in Jacks mind, and then he saw Flora crying again which made him sad too he didn't know why.

"I will go tell the yetis to prepare your room." Flora nodded. "I have to go now Flo but I'll be back later ok" Tooth waved back to Flora as she left. Sandy also left as he had to give dreams to the children of the world. 2 are you sure your goanna be ok mate?" asked Bunny. " yea I'll be fine, you go ahead and start painting those eggs for next year you still have a lot of work to do." She said with a smile "ok bye Flo" "bye cotton tail"

"Hey that's my nickname for him." Flora turned around to see Jack. She just smiled and said: "so, what are you going to do about it?" an evil grin spread across Jacks face. He raised his staff and hit the ground. Thick ice started to form on the ground and reached Floras feet. Her feet were iced to the ground and she couldn't move. She raised her head and looked towards Jack again. She gave him a 'really that's the best you can do' look and smiled.

She raised her hands and her ring started to glow a light orange as the ice on her feet melted.

**Hey guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry the chapter is short but I didn't know what to write for it anymore I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Love file333**

**Ps sorry**


	5. Chapter 5 the story

**Alight guys, I had some idea what to write for chapter 6 but I would still like to hear your ideas. Please?!**

Chapter 5: the story

The ice quickly melted as Jack watched in amazement at what Flora did. He did not know that she had power over fire. "What's the matter snowflake? Cat got you're tong?" she teased as she smiled at Jack's face. By this time North came back in to the room and announced that Floras bedroom was ready and that she can go and settle in.

Flora left with a yeti who guided her to her threw the workshop. She waved back to them and saw jack blush witch made her giggle. She was starting to wonder why she giggled; I mean she didn't like him or anything. Wright?

As soon as she left North turned to Jack and gave him a big smile. "What?" asked jack with a weird look on his face. North just kept smiling witch only irritated Jack more. "What?!" he said once more this time more loudly. "You like her don't you?" said North. At those words Jack put on a worried face and backed away. "Like her? No, why would you think that?" "Because you are blushing." North kept smiling as Jack just waved a hand. "Yea-yea"

Flora waked threw the workshop as she followed the big yeti that walked in front o her. They quickly made their way to her room. The yeti opened the door and gestured for Flora to enter, and she did. When she entered she saw the most beautiful room she ever saw.

It was colored in spring green, while the floor had a carpet which kind of looked like the grass; it even had the same color as it. On the wall there were drawn beautiful red flowers with some vines that stretched across the room. The bed seemed to be made out of wood which came from an oak tree; the matters was stuffed with rose petals as were the pillows.

Flora walked around her room a little bit while her fingers touched every detail drawn on to the wall. It was starting to feel like home again. That taught brought tears in to her eyes, she remembered the fun times she had with the guardians, they were her family. She wondered what happened that changed that.

She started to cry but no one heard she was alone. Flora opened the window; she felt a little cold wind enter her room as it sent a shiver go down her spine. Her ring quickly turned in to her fairy like wings and she flew out the window and landed on the roof of the workshop.

Jack walked away, his staff leaning on his right shoulder. He turned to face North again "Seriously, why would you think I have a crush on Flora?" he said as he made his way back to North. "Well Jack you obviously like her. I mean she is very beautiful; you blush whenever she talks to you, and I never said you had a crush on her I just said you liked her. Which means you just proved that you do like her." Jack just looked and started to walk away towards the window, he opened and was about to take off when he turned to North again. "ok, maybe just a little." With that he shot up in to the air and landed on the roof.

He started to pace around with his fingers on his chin as if he were thinking. He was so confused by this: did he like her? No that can't be possible. She pulled his hair, punched him in the face, almost strangled him and held a sword to his neck. And even if he did like her he taught for surely that she didn't like him back. He continued pacing when he heard something.

No he heard someone. He followed the voice and as he came close he realized that that someone was crying. He ducked down behind one of the chimneys and poked his head out to see who it was only to sew Flora sitting at the edge of the roof, holding her knees and crying very hard.

He kind of felt sorry for her all though he didn't know why. He got from behind the chimney and slowly walked towards Flora. "Hey, are… you ok?" When she heard someone speak she just buried her head deeper because she knew who it was. She didn't want him to see her this way, alto she didn't know why she cared. "Yea, I'm fine, now go away." Jack didn't say anything he just came closer and sat down next to her. "What are you doing? I told you leave me alone." "I'm not leaving until you give me some answers."

"What are you talking about, agh just leave me alone Frost. "She was getting irritated. He just laughed and watched the sunset before them. It was so beautiful. Red, pink, yellow and purple were splashed on the sky as the day's sun started to go down. Flora stopped crying and enjoyed the scenery. She then remembered that jack was there. She looked at him still clutching her knees. He put on one of his goofy smiles when he saw that she was looking at him and she blushed, they both did. She sighed in defeat.

"Albright, what do you want to know snowflake?" Jack just smiled and got a little closer. "I want to know how you know the guardians and why they like you so much?" she sighed once again. Flora looked at the sun and started telling Jack her story.

She told him how she woke up on a cliff and how she discovered her powers. She told him about her ring and about how she can fly two different ways. Then she moved on to how she flew to a village and how a little boy passed through her. "Anyways… I didn't know what happened, I started to panic. So… I walked around the forest to find someone who could help me. But everyone I saw just ignored me or walked threw me. I was starting to wonder why I was there; no one could see me, what was the point. Some of the animals helped me; they brought me food and water everything I needed. They were my family.

I always knew that I was menthe for something but I didn't know what in fact… I… still don't know completely. Anyways… one day I was walking through the forest when I saw a big hole in the ground. And being the idiot that I am I went down there to explore. It was dark I could barely see anything. I started to walk around to see if I could find something when I saw a giant globe in the middle of the room. It had a thousand flickering yellow lights. I wondered what they were when I heard something or someone behind me.

I turned around and face a very tall man; he had grey skin and yellow eyes, and he was very scary. I backed away but he told me not to be scared that he wasn't going to hurt me that he was going to help me. He… he said that he would make people see me. When he said that I guess I… I guess that I just wanted to trust him no matter how much I told myself that I shouldn't, but I did, and I regretted it.

Pitch showed me how to control some of my powers and how to properly use my ring. He acted so nice around me… He was like a father figure. He showed me how to crate different kind of wetter patterns and how to controlee them. He showed me how to create the dark and the light, although he was concentrating on me to learn to control the dark. He showed me how to create shadows and showing them to people. He said that if I scared them they would… they would see me. "Flora started to cry and Jack felt sorry for her. He put his hands around her and gave her a hug.

She looked up at him and laughed a little. "Thanks, I needed that." "You. Are very welcome. Continue"

"That lasted for about 50 years. Anyways, one night I woke up because I heard some noise. I followed the noise only to figure out that it came from Pitch himself. He was carrying some kind of gold box; it had blue diamond shapes on it and had a picture of a girl on the side. The girl looked so familiar but no one came to mind.

He started to laugh evilly and I started to get scared again. Suddenly a girl with wings flew in and started to jell at Pitch and I didn't know why. Then behind the girl came a giant rabbit, a little man with golden hair and a man with a white beard and swords. Then they started yelling again, but pitch just laughed. I was just getting more and more scared. The rabbit took something on his back, it looked like a boomerang. He threw it at Pitch. I couldn't watch him get hurt; I mean he took care of me. So my ring turned in to a whip and caught the boomerang before it hit him.

They were so surprised. I jumped in front of Pitch, turned my ring in to a sword, and held my ground. They were still in shock. Pitch was Wright behind me and started to laugh again. They asked who I was but Pitch just told me that they were bad people and that they want to hurt us. He told me to attack, that this is what he was preparing me for so I could protect us both. I didn't want to hurt them they didn't seem bad. I had enough, I didn't want to hurt or scare anymore people. I just stood there so pitch started to yell at me, he never did that before.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I was so confused. I turned to face Pitch and shouted- No, I don't what to hurt any more people I don't care if no one ever sees me, I'm not listening.- that made him so angry. He grabbed me by the wrist and shouted at me again, I was so scared.

But the guardians saved me. Bunny pulled me back while North swung a sword at him and sandy tied him up in his dream sand. Tooth took my hand and told me that it was going to be ok. She helped me and we flew out of there. Later the guardians explained who Pitch was. I couldn't believe that I helped him scare people. They took me in, gave me food water and a place to stay. Tooth became my best friend and like the sister I never had. We had so much fun every day.

Bunny… well Bunny was like a big brother, he protected me, every time we where together we would race and fool around. Now Sandy, Sandy was a different story; he was more like an uncle who gave you gifts every time he visited. He was very nice. And I loved spending time with him. And North was a dad, much better one than Pitch. He made me happy when I was sad, made me laugh when I cried, he even gave me sleigh rides whenever I wanted to. I finally had a family.

But I still needed to take care of nature, so one day I left and they were all so proud of me. And I didn't see them until now. And… that's it. That's why I cried when I knew he was back, that and the fact that he ruined my forest."

Jack looked at her. He now understood. He didn't know why but he hugged her again. "Thank you Jack, for everything." They both turned and looked each other in the eyes. They started to lean in. their lips inches away from touching. "Ummmm… we should go back inside." Said Flora as she stood up and flew inside blushing. "What just happened?" Said Jack blushing.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter 5 hope you liked it. Like I mentioned at the beginning give me some ideas. Please!**

**Love file333 **


	6. Chapter 6 feelings

**Ok, I didn't get many reviews for what I should write and that slowed me down… because I didn't know what to write. But that's ok, the new chapter is here. Sorry it took so long. Please give me some ideas for next chapter.**

**P.S. note to **_**Isa**_**: I didn't quite understand the review you wrote, please write more clearly, thank you.**

Chapter 6: feelings

Jack went inside the workshop. He was still confused, now more than ever. Whenever he looked at Flora he blushed, she did too. They didn't know why… it was so strange, everybody was starting to get suspicious. They noticed how wired they acted towards each other, whenever they were in the same room they would stay far away from one another.

The guardians were wondering how Pitch is back and why he would destroy Floras forest. They asked man in moon many times but he did not answer. They all agreed that they would reassemble in a couple of days and ask him again.

Tooth, Bunny and Sandy waved goodbye as they left and North, Jack and Flora did the same. Flora turned to North. "North, do you have any idea why Pitch would attack my forest." she said as she lifted herself of the ground and just hovered a little in the air. "I don't know, maybe he just wanted revenge because you betrayed him." North turned around and started to walk away, probably to design some new toys.

Flora looked down to her feet and sighed. She was just about to turn around and walk to her room when she bumped in to something make that someone, and fell to the floor. She started to rub her head and opened her eyes just to be met by ice blue orbs that stared Wright in to her green ones, at that moment she felt a spark of some kind inside of her she didn't know what it was but it was there. She knew who it was, only one person in the world has those kinds of eyes… Jack Frost.

She was standing on top of him, they were still standing like that just staring at each other doing nothing, and then they realized. Both of them got up and dusted themselves of. They were both blushing madly. Jack scratched the back of his neck and laughed a little nervously. "I'm… I'm sorry." Flora managed to say. "No, no. it was fault I'm sorry." Jack replied.

They both blushed and starred at the ground. "Look… Jack. I am really, really sorry about before. I shouldn't of tried to kiss you and I'm really sorry." With that she turned around and walked to her room. Jack tried to say something, something like: no, stop its ok, or I wanted to kiss you. Why did you stop?

But he didn't stop her; he just watched her walk away with her head down. He didn't know why he stopped her, he wanted to, he really wanted to, but no. she just walked away.

(Flora's POV)

I rushed through the workshop and made my way to my room. I entered my room and quickly closed the door behind me and locked it. 'What is wrong with me?' I asked myself over and over again. I mean what was I thinking he obviously doesn't like me; I punched him in the face how could he like me. Why did I almost kiss him? I wondered.

I sat down on the floor and laid my back against the door. I started to slowly weep when I heard a tap on my window. I looked up and saw the little hummingbird I've been friends for a long time. He reminded me so much of Toot's little helpers. I got up and opened the window to let him in. "hello miss Flora."

He said in a child like voice. "Hey Lui. And please don't call me miss; I told you to call me Flo, we're friends." I said to him as I reached out my hands and he climbed on. He must have known I was sad. "Flo are you ok?" he asked. I had to tell him he was one of my best friends. "No, no I'm not ok." "What's wrong?"

"Well… I kind of like the winter spirit Jack Frost. And… I almost kissed him." I said he was filed with emotions, I could see in his eyes. Joy, happiness, and all other positive emotions I thought he would be mad, he was always so protective and I didn't know why. But he was happy now.

"That's grate Flo, he is so lucky to have a girl like you." "I didn't finish. I almost kissed him but I backed away and now I don't know if he likes me back." He gave me a confused look as he flew in the air and I looked down to the floor. "Oh, well I'm sure he likes you, I mean why he wouldn't? You are amazing!" he said as he chuckled and I did the same. "Thanks Lui, you always know how to make me feel better."

(The roof of the workshop, 3 h later.)

Jack walked on the roof nervously. He was thinking and thinking, figuring stuff out. He felt a tug on his hood. He turned around only to be met by baby Tooth, the cut and lovable humming bird like creature. "Hey baby Tooth, are you here all by yourself. She shook her head and pointed to the sky. He saw Tooth coming. "Hey Tooth, what bring you here?" "I need to talk to you."

Jack nodded but he still didn't know what was going on. Tooth sat on the roof and Jack was close behind. "Now look Jack I wanted to ask you something." "Sure Tooth, what is it?"She sighed "Do you like Flora?" she said excitedly. Jack scratched the back of his head as he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah…yeah I do like her a lot. But I don't know if she likes me back." Tooth flew up in the air and did a twirl. Jack just watched with amazement. She then flew back down and put a hand on Jack shoulder. "Trust me she like you too, I know her she's my best friend, she likes you a lot. But you need to tell… like Wright now." "She likes me, really?" Tooth nodded. Jack jumped with joy he didn't realize he liked her that much. He did flips and tricks. Tooth never saw him this happy. Then a question accrued in jacks mind. 'if she likes me… then why did she back away when we almost kissed?"

**Ok I know it's short but I didn't know what else to write. The next chapter will be titled "**_**The kiss" **_**and I would really like you to review of how you want it to happen. Please review because I got nothing. The chapters are getting shorter because I am running out of ideas. Please…**

**Love file333**


	7. Chapter 7 the kiss

**Hi guys here is chapter 7. Please review of what you think and for what you would like to happen next. Note to '**_**Blue seven Inc': **_**I personally like the one under 'B'.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7: the kiss

(Flora's room)

"So Lui, what do you think I should do?" asked Flora as she sat on the floor of her room. "That's easy. Go out there and talk to him." He said and spread his wings to point at the window. Flora hesitated for a moment but then slowly got up and walked towards the window. She looked outside and watched the frozen waste land in front of her.

She placed one hand on the glass and admired the frost that formed on the window. She closed her eyes. As much as she loved nature and taking care of flowers and other plants, her favorite season was winter. There was something about those cold winter nights that she just couldn't ignore. The way the cold wind brushed threw her hair and blew on her skin.

Flora once again opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. The whole room reflected of the glass but she could still see outside. She took her hand of the window and looked down, she was unsure, what if he didn't like her. Flora sighed and started to open the window but before she did she saw a pair of dark yellow eyes in the corner of the room, she quickly turned around as her ring transformed in to a sword.

But there was no one there. She had a very confused look on her face but shrugged it off. Flora opened the window and flew outside. This time she didn't use the wind she used her wings. She flew all around the workshop, Flora searched the basement, the globe room, the attic even the roof, but no Jack. She was starting to get worried.

She went back to the globe room and sat on a chair to take a little break, she was tired of flying so she started to walk around the workshop.

Flora asked a couple of Yetis have they seen Jack, but no one saw him. She was losing hope. Then she went back to her room and sat by the window again. Then she saw a boy playing in the snow. He was tossing a couple of snowballs at a nearby tree.

Flora started to bang her head against the wall at how stupid she felt. There he was. All this time he was outside and she didn't even notice. She quickly flew outside and landed a couple of meters away from Jack. He must have noticed that someone was there because he started to turn around, Flora didn't know what to do, and then an idea came to mind.

She used her camouflage powers and blended in to the background. (A/n: yes she can do that.) She didn't use this power often because her clothes and hair perfectly blend in the forest back home so there was no need for her to use it, well… that and the fact that no one could see her because no one believed in her.

Jack turned around and didn't see anything, he could have sworn that he heard something but he just shrugged it off. An evil smirk appeared on Floras face. She kneeled down, picked up some snow and made it in to a snowball shape.

Flora swung her hand as hard as she could and hit Jack Wright in the head. "Hey! What the…" he once again turned around but saw no one. He was confused. Jack held his staff in front him and got in to defense mode.

Then out of nowhere another snowball hit him in the head. Now he was angry until he heard laughing coming from nowhere. He loosened up; he had an evil grin on his face because he knew who it was. Another snowball was coming his way but this time he was prepared. Jack blocked it and flew to the spot where it came from.

But there was no one there. _'How is she doing that?' _he thought to himself. Then he heard laughing again. Then an idea came to mind. He raised his staff and slammed it against the ground.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind and snow started to blew all around the place. Flora placed her hands in front of her face. She lost concentration and she became visible again. "HEY! STOP THAT!" Jack stopped the wind and as soon as he saw her he made a whole bunch of snowballs and threw them at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed and started to run, but the snowballs hit her and she fell to the ground. Jack flew to the pile of snow and started to laugh really hard. He kneeled down. "Now we're even." Flora rose from the snow and she was really angry. "_Ooooo… someone's angry_." he said mockingly. "EVEN! I threw two snowballs, you threw two hundred!"

"Yea… but you still punched me in the face, so… we're even." At this Flora started to laugh as well. "You're still mad about that?" "Yes I'm still mad you punched me in the face." "Well… I'm sorry; it's just that I sometimes have trouble controlling my anger. Do you forgive me?" Flora sat down on a rock and looked at Jack with puppy dog eyes.

There was something about that look that he couldn't resist, she was just so adorable. He sat down besides her and looked her in the eye. "Fine! I forgive you. Happy now?" "Yes." She said in a childlike voice as she looked away.

Flora noticed that he wasn't holding his staff and knew that this was her chance. She picked up a big pile of snow and smashed it against his head. "Ha, ha. _Now _we're even." "That wasn't funny." He said sarcastically and chuckled a little bit. "Yes it was." she said laughing again. "No… _this _is funny."

With that he pushed, and pinned her to the ground. They both laughed a little bit but they once again realized the situation they were in. they looked in to each other's eyes and leaned closer. Their lips were inches away from touching. It happened so fast yet it seemed to last forever. The kiss was quick jet there was more passion in it than any of them have ever felt.

When they parted only one word that came to mind. "Wow!" they both said.

**Tell me what you think, and tell what you would like to happen next.**

**Love **_**file333**_


	8. Chapter 8 what now?

**I am ****so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I didn't update a while but I have an explanation. Ok so I went to this little island call Vis, I go there every summer and it's very beautiful but it's so boring, it's in the middle of nowhere and the worst part it has no internet. I almost died of boredom, also there are no people my age here just people over 40 and under 5, no 13, 14, 15, or 16 yerarold's just old people and little kids. Anyways on with the story.**

**Hope you like it.**

Chapter 8: what now?

Jack and Flora were kissing in the snow, they looked so happy un a where that behind the window of the workshop four pairs of eyes were looking directly at them.

"Awwwww… they look so cute together." Said Tooth while twirling in the air. "Yes… they do don't they?" North responded and Sandy gave a thumbs up. "I'm happy for them too but… he makes one wrong move and I'll pound him so hard he'll wish he was never reborn!" said Bunny as he raised his fists when a bright light caught their attention.

"Ah Manny, finally… what big news." Asked North. Manny shined bright light and the floor. A shadow that looked like an older man with spiky hair appeared. "He really is back!" the shadow changed and showed a young boy with a staff in one hand. "Jack? What does he have to do with this? "Asked Tooth. The picture changed again and this time showed a young girl. She was shown in the middle of the two and looked confused. "Is that Flo?" asked Bunny. "I believe so." Answered North.

The girl turned and ran to the tall and dark man and hugged him and he hugged back. Her eyes turned red and looked angry. The picture turned and the saw black sand and frightened children. They were too scared to do anything so they stayed frozen and eventually died.

Then the picture changed again and the girl ran to the boy with the staff and the dark tall man dropped to his knees like he was losing his powers.

"So Manny, what must we do to keep Mother Nature away from Pitch?" Said North. _'You must keep Jack and Flora together so their love for each other could grow and overpower Pitch, or she will return to him and he will rule once again!' _

"That's it? All we got 'a do is keep the together? That should be easy!" said Bunny.

(Back with Jack and Flora.)

Jack and Flora will still kissing in the snow. They were so happy; they thought no one and nothing could ever break that moment. Once in a while they would stop to get some air, and then they stopped, leaned on each other's foreheads and looked in to each other's eyes.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jack. "I know…" Flora backed up a little bit, she had an evil look in her eyes and Jack did not like it at all. "What are you doing…?" he asked a little scared. "Payback." She said quietly, almost in a whisper but loud enough for jack to hear. He got up as quickly as possible and was going to make a run for it. But before he could Floras ring turned in to a whip and wrapped around Jack.

Flora tossed him up n the air and laughed while doing so, she knew he was going to get her back later but she was enjoying this so much that she didn't really care. Then, Flora swung hand hard to the ground and heard a scream as she did so. Jack landed in a big pile of snow, only his head was buried, the rest of his body struggled to get unstuck from the snow.

Flora was laughing so hard she fell down on the snow. But her laughter quickly stopped when she saw a dark shadow run by some trees. "No… it couldn't be. He wouldn't dare show up here. Wright?" laughter came from the forest nearby. It sounded very dark and she knew that _he_ was here.

"Aw look at you. Darling how I've missed you, may have you grown." She heard as a tall man with grey skin, black spiky hear, and dark yellow eyes emerged from the forest. Flora was frozen with fear but she managed to backup a few steps only to fall and hit the ground. "What's the matter honey? Scared?" she couldn't say a word. Her eyes stayed wide open.

Jack got his head unstuck from the snow and laughed a little bit. "Alright Flo, you got me." luckily he didn't say it so loud and no one heard him. When he turned around he saw Flora sitting in the snow and frozen with fear, he slowly turned to the forest and understood. He saw Pitch, that made him very angry.

Suddenly a nightmare came from the forest and ran Towards Flo. She didn't move, she couldn't. Jack ran in front of her and with one shot from his staff the nightmare was frozen and disappeared. "What…?" said pitch confused. "Jack Frost…? When are you going to stop interfering with my plans?" with that he vanished in to thin air leaving an angry and confused Jack and a very scared Flora in the snow.

Flora started crying. She was so scared. She hugged he knees and cried not afraid that she would look week in front of Jack. Jack turned around and ran to her once again and hugged her tightly. "It's ok Flo. I'm here. Don't be scared, he won't hurt you I promise." He said as he kept hugging her. She was too scared to even get up and walk so he picked her up bridal style and flew her to the workshop.

(In the workshop)

North, Bunny, Tooth and sandy were talking about what Manny told them. "So what do we do now." Asked Bunny. Man in moon had left a couple of minutes ago and the guardians have been thinking ever since.

Suddenly the doors busted open and in flew Jack. He looked very worried and scared for some reason. He flew to the couch that had been placed in one end of the room and carefully placed a crying and scared Flora on to it. When the other guardians saw her they were very confused to what happened. Bunny didn't look worried he looked angry and that was not good.

When Jack got on his feet Bunny punched Jack in the chest sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall. "What was that for!" screamed Jack. Bunny hopped to him very quickly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT DDI YOU DO TO HER!" he yelled. "IF YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD, SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" Bunny screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" answered jack raising his voice. "THEN, WHY IS SHE SO SCARED, AND WHY IS SHE CRYING!? Bunny said yelling and shouting once again. "I. Didn't. Do. ANYTHING! IT WAS PITCH!" he shouted. Bunny let go of Jack and placed him on the floor.

When Jack said _his _name Flora widened her eyes. She curled up in a ball and placed a pillow over her head. She just kept shaking and shaking with fear. Tooth sat beside her and tried to comfort her but with no luck. She then turned to face Jack. "He was here, what did he want?" "I don't know, it just looked like he was trying to scare her, he even sent a nightmare at her. "

Jack sat on the other end of the couch and placed a hand on Floras shoulder. Flora was scared of every touch, every sound she heard. "Sandy." Started Jack. "Put her to sleep, maybe she'll be better after that." he finished.

Sandy did as told and hit her with some dream sand. She fell asleep instantly and already felt calmer. A golden snowflake appeared above her head which meant she must have been dreaming about jack. Everyone smiled at this, but when Jack looked at them they all turned around and started whistling, except Sandy who had a note above his head.

"O come on, you really think that we didn't see you when you were watching us? You guys aren't good at hiding stuff." Said Jack as he crossed his legs and arms and gave them a sarcastic look that said _'really?' _ "We were hoping." Said Tooth. Flora moved a little and placed her head on Jack Lap. At first he was surprised as he raised his hands, but then smiled weakly and ran his fingers threw her thick brown hair.

Jack got up and carried her to her room trying real hard not to wake her. Baby Tooth got on Jack shoulder and went with them. When he got to her room Jack carefully placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead. She looked so beautiful a few strand of hair were falling in to her eyes and Jack quickly and gently moved them away.

The golden snowflake was still above her head but now there also appeared a golden flower. "I wonder what she's dreaming of?" he said to himself when a small hummingbird flew over to Flora, but he wasn't just like any old hummingbird, he had feathers on his head just like Tooth but a little darker and a gold feather in the middle of his head. He had dark green eyes, and instead of a light pink on his cheeks and around his eyes there was a light blue. He had little arms and legs just like Baby Tooth and a tail made out of feathers that resembled a peacock's tail.

When he saw Jack he flew up and raised his hand in front of him to give jack a handshake. Jack responded but he did it lightly so he wouldn't crush the little bird's fingers. "Um, who are you?" asked Jack. The little bird started talking but Jack didn't understand he talked just like Tooth's mini ferries.

"Sorry but, I don't understand you." The little bird thought for a moment when an idea came to mind. He took Jacks hand and led him to the window. "What are you doing?" asked Jack. The bird placed Jacks hand on the window which immediately got covered with frost. The bird let go of jack hand and started writing on the window. When he was done he turned to Jack and pointed at the righting.

"Lui? Is that your name?" said jack. Lui just nodded. When Baby Tooth heard his name she peeked over Jacks shoulder just to make sure it was him. When she saw Lui a smile spread across her face. She rushed to him and gave him a big hug. At first he was surprised but when he saw who it was he hugged her back. The twirled and flew all around the room, when they stopped they started talking witch Jack didn't understand at all.

"Do you tow know each other?" Jack asked sarcastically. They both turned to him and nodded and Jack nodded back. He walked back to Flora and sat beside her, this was so weird for him, and he never felt like this towards anybody. He knew he liked her a lot but this was something different. He kissed her forehead once again got up and made his way toward the door.

"Come on you two, Flora needs to sleep." He said to the two little birds. They followed Jack and made their way back to the others.

**There you go chapter 8, once again I am sorry it took so long. **

**Also I don't know what to write next please review.**

**Love file333**


	9. Chapter 9 the nightmare returns

**New chapter, hope you like it.**

**Note to ** _** .ivy**_**: I promise I will use that in my next chapter**

Chapter 9: the nightmare returns

(Flora's POV, in her dream.)

As soon as Sandy put me to sleep I saw nothing but darkness. I didn't know why but I suddenly started to think about Jack, and then he turned up in front of me. I was so scared at the time but when I saw him the fear seemed to go away, kind of like the moon did when I first woke up. I ran to Jack and gave him a hug. Even though I knew this was a dream I felt safe in his arms. They where cold but comforting.

We walked for a while and talked about all sorts of things. He was so funny sometimes but also kind, sweet, he was even Romantic. He was the perfect guy.

Suddenly we were in my old forest; it looked like it had never been touched. It was my little piece of paradise, something that no one could ever take away.

Jack and I sat by the river and started to throw pebbles. Everything was perfect.

Me and jack moved closer and closer to each other with every minute. When we couldn't get any closer we turned our head to each other, looked deep in to each other's eyes and started to lean in. It was just like the first time we kissed but it didn't feel the same.

Something about the way jack kissed me seemed different. He was rougher and more passionate. Instead of going gently like he did before he just… just… I can't even explain it. But he started to move his hands and I did not like it at all. I tried to back away but he didn't let me, this wasn't the Jack I knew. I started to scream but nothing worked. So I used my powers and tolled the vines to get Jack of off me. They grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him up in the air.

The last thing I saw was that he had a very evil grin on his face before an arrow went threw him and he turned in to a big cloud of black dust. I dropped on my knees and started crying again. "He would never do that to me" I kept saying to myself.

"Do you see now honey, I'm just trying to protect you? You're not strong enough on your own, you need my help." I could sense that Pitch was Wright behind me, but I didn't want to face him and I knew he couldn't hurt me in a dream or a nightmare like this. "Protect me? You used me." I said with my eyes closed still filled with tears.

"No honey I was only looking after you, I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to use you, I was just protecting you." He said as he moved closer and put a hand on my shoulder. That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and transformed my ring in to a sword as quickly as I could and held it up to his throat. "Touch me again, and it will be the last thing you ever do!" I moved my sword away placed my hand on my hip and looked him in the eye.

"Nice illusions by the way, making it look like you saved me when actually it was all part of your plan. How could you do that? I mean did you really think that I couldn't figure it out?" I asked with my voice getting louder thowrds the end.

"You're very smart dear. But do _you_ really think that that won't happen in the real world. He's a boy and all boys are the same, and they only want one-""YOUR WRONG! JACKS NOT LIKE THAT AND HE NEVER WILL BE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU GET IT, I WILL NEVER COME BACK! I WILL NEVER DO YOUR DIRTY WORK EVER AGAIN! AND YOU CAN BET YOUR LIFE THAT I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO STOP YOU AT RULLING THE WORLD! I WILL HELP THE GUARDIANS NO MATTER WHAT, SO JUST LEAVE ME AALLOONNEEEEEEE!" I couldn't breathe anymore because of how loud I was yelling.

"_Flora!" _

Pitch just smiled and started to back away. "Look at you; you're more like me every day."

"_Flora wake up!"_

"Until next time, daughter." He bowed and disappeared instantly. Everything around me was starting to disappear and I knew that I was waking up.

(Back in the real world, Floras POV)

I felt cold hands on my shoulders. When I opened my eyes I sat up immediately. The first thing I realized was that I was swatting and shaking. The second thing I realized was thee guardians. They were all staring at me and looked worried. And the third thing I noticed was that Jack was in front of me and looking freaked out.

What happened next I don't know why I did but after I saw Jacks eyes, I hugged him tightly and started crying, I know I cry a lot but you would too if you've been through what I've been.

Jack hugged me back as I sobbed on his chest. He started stroking my hair gently and I didn't feel scared. "It's ok Flo, you're goanna be ok. He's not going to hurt you." He said in a soft and calming voice. "Can you tell us what happened in your nightmare?" he asked.

I nodded my head and started explaining, but I didn't tell them about the part with Jack, I just couldn't, it would be so embarrassing if they found out. After I was done talking they all nodded in understanding except for Sandy who looked angry. I knew he knew that I was lying because he is the guardian of dreams, he knows everybody dreams and nightmares.

He started showing pictures above his head, good thing no one understood him except for me. When he was done North just looked confused. "Flora, would you mind translating?" I started to panic I wasn't a very good liar but I gave it a shot. "He… sais…that, ah… that he has no clue of why Pitch would attack my dream and that, ah… he thinks he will be back again, yea that's it." Sandy gave me an even angrier look, but knew no one would understand him so he gave up.

North turned to Tooth and whispered something in her ear but I couldn't understand what it was. She seemed shocked at what he told her and started yelling but whispering at the same time at him, they did this for a couple of minutes until Tooth finally sighed with relief. She flew out of the room and I'm guessing she went back to her palace.

After some time of talking to the rest of the guardians I finally went to my room and kissed Jack goodnight. That night I didn't have a nightmare but a pleasant dream. I really thought that Sandy was going to get me later but he didn't. He's a nice guy after all, but he's goanna get me one of these days and I better be prepared.

**There you go chapter hope you liked it R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10 ice skating

**Ok so I don't have a good excuse updating so late except that I had a bit of a writer's block, I promise I will try work on it. This chapter was inspired by a reviewer called **** .ivy****. ****Thank you very much. **

Chapter 10: ice skating

(Floras POV)

After Pitch scared me the other day I stayed in my room all the time. I was afraid that if I leave that he would show up again and I wouldn't be able to face him in real life like I did in my dream. Sometimes I would walk around the workshop, but I didn't talk to anyone.

But… it's been two days since Pitch was here and I was starting to get back to normal.

(No one's POV)

Jack walked in to the globe room, he was holding his staff in one hand and leaning it against his right shoulder like he always does. Flora was sitting on a chair talking to North, Jack knew this meant that she was getting better, which means… he could get his revenge.

"Hey Flo, would you like to go ice skating with me?" he asked with one of his famous smiles. "Like a date?" asked Flora. She was so happy on the inside but didn't show it so much on the outside. "Sure… why not." He replied. "Ok! But I have to warn you, I don't know how to ice skate." "Don't worry I'll teach you." Said Jack as he held out his hand, she gladly took it and they flew out the window and to a frozen lake not too far from the workshop.

They were flying right towards the lake and Flora was amazed. The lake was pretty big and a beautiful frost designs spread across the ice. On the corners of the lake the frost twirled around and formed a bit of a branch like shape with little flowers on them. It was twinkling like the stars in the night. In the middle there was a big heart, it was formed of more twirls that stretched across the whole lake. But the best part of the whole design was drawn in the center of the heart. The frost spelled two letters with a plus in between.

The frost spelled J+F.

"Jack did you do this?" said Flora. Jack just chuckled and nodded. "It's beautiful."

As soon as they landed Flora ran to the edge of the lake and ran her fingers across the design. "So, you want to ice skate or not?" Jack said. Flora turned around and gave him a weak smile. "I… I… I would love to but… I don't want to ruin all your hard work. Oh well guess we'll have to ice skate some other time, let's go." She said a little fast. And in the process she grabbed Jacks hand and started to pull him away but with no result, he was too strong for her to pull him.

When Flora turned around she saw a confused Jack behind her. But the confusion went away very quickly and turned in to a grin. "You're a terrible liar you know that. I'm the spirit of winter, if we _do_ ruin the design I could make it again in a matter of seconds. So…" he pulled her closer to him and placed his hands on her waist. "What's really going on?" Flora was now resting her hands on his chest and looked in to his ice blue eyes. She sighed and took a step towards the lake.

"Fine, I actually did try to ice skate once and it ended very badly." She sat in the snow. "It was winter and the whole forest was covered in snow, since I had nothing else to do then gather some food for the animals that don't hibernate … I thought I would go have a little fun." Jack sat beside her and looked curious. "I found this little frozen lake and… when I took my first step." She laughed a little. "I instantly slipped, fell, slid across the whole lake and… landed head first in the snow." For a couple of seconds there was silence, but then a soft laughter was heard.

Flora turned to face Jack. He had a hand covering his mouth to keep him from laughing but it clearly wasn't working. "It's not that funny." To this Jack only started laughing harder, he removed his hand and rolled in the snow. Apparently he found this very amusing.

"Fine maybe it is a little funny, but not that funny!" Jack got up, still laughing a little he extended his hand towards Flora. "I promise I won't let you fall. I'll teach you. Come on, it's easy." She hesitated but gave in. "Alright, I trust you. Don't let me down."

Jack guided Flora to the lake and got on the ice, it seemed so easy the way he did it. Flora placed one foot after the other very carefully on the ice. And with every step she took her grip on Jack's hand got tighter. "It's ok, it's ok. Come on, you can do it."

"I don't think I can." Flora got closer to Jack and hung on to him so she wouldn't fall. "Jack… I'm scared." Flora looked deeply in to those icy blue eyes that she loved so much. "I love it when someone says that." Jack said in a whisper. He turned to Flora and smiled. "You don't have to be scared, we're going to have a little fun instead. Just follow me."

He moved back and let go of Flora. "Just slide towards me. You'll be fine trust me, it's easy." Flora moved one foot in front of the other and carefully moved her way towards Jack, but before she could reach him he slid away. "What are you doing?" asked Flora. "I said slide, don't walk, you're only making it harder for yourself."

(Flora's POV)

Ok, now he was mocking me I just knew it. I mean there he is the spirit of winter acting all cool, he knows how to ice skate woo ho. And here I am barely standing on my own two feet.

Oh god I just realized how freezing it was outside. I don't know how Jack stands this cold weather every day, but… then again he _is _the spirit of winter. I needed to get some warmer clothes. So I spread my arms and closed my eyes.

I felt the leaves on my chest grow and the vines disappear, then I felt a soft fabric cover my body and legs, and finally I felt my feet rise a little and they didn't feel cold any more.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a long-sleeved, light green, vole turtle neck that reached just a little bellow the bottom of my spine. I also had dark brown jeans that almost looked exactly like Jacks. On my feet there were white plain shoes that had golden strands on the sides. I also had on a light brown leather jacket. But the best part of it all was my hair; it was tied up in a high ponytail like braid that had a vine braided in between. The braid reached to the middle of my spine. To make it short, I looked gorgeous.

And Jack seemed to notice it too because he was staring a t me very strangely. "Jack are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head and made his way towards me. "Yea I'm fine. It's just that, well… you look very, very... What's the word I'm looking for?" he pulled me close to him once again and placed his hand on my waist.

"I think we had enough ice skating for one day." I said as I looked in to his gorgeous eyes. "Fine but I still didn't get my revenge so…" Oh no, I knew that he would get me back some day but not now. I had to stop him I needed to get him before he gets me.

Jack backed away and started to raise his staff but before he could I raised my hand and melted the ice bellow him. He wasn't expecting that so he fell right through. Before I knew it I started laughing so hard that it hurt, I stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I notice that Jack didn't come out. I immediately stopped laughing and ran to the spot were Jack fell through.

"Jack?! Jack?! Jack where are you?! Oh no, no, no!" Now I was scared. What if he drowned? Suddenly a hand reached out of the water and grabbed my jacket and pulled me in to the water. I was so surprised; I instantly popped my head out of the water and started breathing deeply.

Jack appeared behind me and started laughing. I cannot believe he just did that. I almost had a heart attack. "Are you crazy, I thought you drowned!" He was still laughing as we got out of the water. "Ah come on, this is funny. And besides now we're even." "Fine, we're even, happy now?" I said as I myself started laughing a little.

I used my water bending powers and dried both of us off when I heard someone behind us.

"Well, well, well. Look who I found, it's been a while Flo." There was only one person who had that deep and hard but soft voice. I turned around only to find that I was correct and that one of the most annoying and arrogant people in the world.

He had dark brown curly hair that reached his shoulders and black sunglasses that covered his almost orange eyes. Around his neck was a necklace that had an alligator shaped tooth on it. He wasn't warring a shirt so his abs and muscles were shown along with a bronze skin tone. He had orange swimming trunks and orange flip flops.

"That's because I was avoiding you." I crossed my arms and at this point Jack came next to me. "Who's this Flo?" asked Jack. "Jack Frost meet Chris Burn, spirit of summer, fire and also my ex boyfriend." At this Jack flinched. "Ah, so you're the famous Jack Frost." Chris extended a hand and Jack shook it after hesitating a little. I could tell he didn't really like Chris.

"Flo could I talk to you in private?" asked Chris. I knew he was up to something. I broke up with the guy about 70 years ago he couldn't still hold a grudge, could he?

"Sure, why not. Jack, could you wait for me here?" he nodded.

Chris and I walked a couple of minutes in the snow covered forest. "So why are you here?" I finally asked breaking the silence. "What a guy can't just visit his ex girlfriend just because he wants to see her?" "No, so I repeat why are you here?" "Fine you want to know why I'm here?" we stopped walking and he took my hand. What was he doing? "I never stopped thinking about you." He pulled me closer to him and I didn't like that at all. "I've never stopped thinking about you or the way we talked, walked and did everything together." With every word he got even closer and placed his hand on my hips. "The way we kissed, remember that?"

He cupped my chin in his hands and made me look in to his orange eyes. No, nonononononoononononono he couldn't be doing this, he must have known that I didn't feel anything for him. I started to pull away slightly but he didn't let me get away. "Yea I remember, I also remember how you loved to kiss Sara, remember her? Sara Springs, spirit of spring. Or Lucy Fall, spirit of autumn. Ring a bell?"

"Those two meant nothing to me I swear." "Yeah right." I got out of his grip and started to walk away before he pulled me right back. "I swear, let me prove it." "No! Don't you get it? When I say no I mean no, just like I did 70 years ago! Now leave me alone!" I walked away once again only to be pulled back again.

But this time he _did_ kiss me, and I needed to get away. When he finally let go of me I was so angry. "What's wrong with you?! Are you insane?!" I asked. "Ah come on Flo, you know you can't resist me." he then started to lean in again but this time before he could kiss me again I did something that I wanted to do for so long. I slapped him, right across the face, oh man that felt good.

He turned his head back to face me; he had a grin on his face which I did not like at all. "Still as feisty as I remember, that's what I love about you." Oh, for the love of- Ugh, why can't he just leave me alone! "Look, Chris! We went out _70 years ago_! You cheated on me with Sara, one of my best friends! But I really liked you and you seemed really honest and sincere when you said that it would never happen again and that you're really sorry, so… what did I do? I gave you another chance. And then what did _you_ do? You cheated on me again with Lucy, _also_ one of my best friends. So when I say that we are never getting back together I mean it. And besides… I have Jack now, and he's ten times the man you will ever be."

I felt really proud of what I just said; I didn't know why, I just did. I mean final after all this time I let out my anger towards him. Sadly almost nothing ever bothers Chris. "So Jack is you're new boyfriend ha?" "Well… not technically, but yea he is."

"No he's not, because you're coming back home with me!" What was he talking about? There was no way I was going with him. "Excuse me?" "You're going home with me." He must have been joking. "No, I'm not. Goodbye Chris." I started to walk away until he grabbed my hand. "Let me go!" "You're coming home with me and that's final!" Okay, now I knew he was crazy. "No! Let me go!"

(Jack's POV)

I was waiting near the lake for Flora. It had been a while and I was starting to get worried. There was something about that guy Chris that I just didn't like. I started to follow the path that they walked on and quickly reached my destination. I hid behind a tree but what I saw when I looked at the two wasn't what I expected to see. I never expected Flora to be the type that cheats on her boyfriend. Well… we weren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend, but still.

When I saw them kissing behind that tree my heart broke in to a million pieces. I couldn't take it. I wanted to march right over to her and demand to know why she was kissing him. But I didn't instead I took of back to the lake. Obviously she liked him more than me and all I want is for her to be happy. So if he makes her happy… who am I to tell her that she should be with me and not him.

When I reached the lake I let out my anger, I shot ice rays all around me and threw as many snowballs as hard as I could at a tree. Why? Why wasn't I good enough for her?

"He-ck-hel." I heard in the distance. I couldn't figure out what it was but it sounded like Flora. "Help. Jack! Help!" now I knew it was Flora. But she didn't need my help; she had her new boyfriend to help her. And as much as my gut was telling me that I should go and help her I turned around and flew to the workshop.

**There you go chapter 10. Again I'm sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be up very soon. Also if you would like to see what the frost desing on the lake looked like, insert this link:**

**R&R**

**Love file333**


	11. Chapter 11 the tears of a broken heart

**Yes! I am so happy today. Why? Congratulate me because it's. My. BIRTHDAY! Yay! That's Wright, today on August 28, 2013 I turn 16. FINALLY. Anyways, because it's my birthday I am bringing you: not one, not tow but three chapters of Frosty weather. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 11: The tears of a broken heart

(Floras POV)

Where was Jack, I needed his help and he wasn't here. Chris was still pulling me when I decided that enough was enough. "I said. Let. Me! GO!" with a rush of adrenaline I grabbed his hand punched his chest as hard as I could and flipped himover my head_. _

As Chris laid there on the ground I knelled down to him and looked him in the eyes. "That's what you get for messing with Mother Nature!" I started to walk away, my arms crossed. Suddenly I felt warmer; sweat started running down my forehead. I took of my jacket but nothing, I still felt hot.

With all this snow around me I grabbed some in my hands and rubbed it across my face. Nothing! I fell on my knees breathing heavily. What's happening?

(At the workshop, No one's POV)

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were talking an arguing in the globe room. It looked like Tooth was the angriest then all of them as she flew around with a golden box in her hand. "But North, We can't! Who knows what she will do if she finds out! And you know what she's like when she's angry!"

"Yes, I know. But we have to show her, Manny said so." North explained calmly. Then bunny stepped forward, he also had a very irritated look on his face. "Yes we know what Manny said! But if she finds out, she might go find him, hoping she will find some answers!"

Suddenly the window opened and in came, completely freezing the entrance, Jack Frost. "Jack. Where's flora?" asked Tooth as she flew down next to him. "_I_ don't know. Why don't you ask her new boyfriend?!" to this Tooth just placed a confused look on her face. "What do you mean? You're her boyfriend." "_Yea!?_ Go tell that to the guy she was kissing!"

He walked further away, anger in his eyes, but Tooth stopped him and he faced her. "Jack? What are you talking about?" Jack rubbed his eyes, he was on the verge of crying but wasn't about to do it in front of the other guardians. He sighed. "Fine I'll tell you! We went ice skating on the lake nearby." He started as he sat on a chair nearby.

"Ihad a great time, but Flo… well let's just say she's not the best ice skater in the world, I could barely get her on the ice." He laughed underneath his breath. "Any way's all of a sudden we heard someone talking behind us so we turned arou-""it wasn't Pitch again was it?" asked bunny angrily. "No, it was some guy… ah what was his name was again? ... I can't remember but I do know that he was Flo's ex-boyfriend." The guardians all looked at each other, exchanging worried looks.

"So, he asked if he could talk to her in private, and she went with him in to the forest. They didn't come back for a while and I was starting to get worried, so I went to look for her. An when I finally found her, I saw her kissing this guy behind a tree, so I left." Jack lowered his head and placed his forehead on the edge of the chair. Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder. "How could she do that to me?" asked Jack as he raised her head gain.

"Look jack maybe, she didn't kiss him, you just thought you saw them." "What did this guy look like?" asked Bunny.

"I don't really remember… he had brown hair, sunglasses and an alligator tooth necklace." The guardians looked at each other again, this time more worried. North raised an eyebrow and stepped towards Jack. "Jack? ... What this person a spirit of something?" asked North.

"I think so… I think he was the spirit of summer. Kenny or Kyle or-""CHRIS!?" all of them yelled, Jack was startled by their sudden scream and in the process fell of his chair. When he stud up he started rubbing his head. "Yea that's it, Chris. You know him?" he asked still rubbing his head.

"Jack! Are you absolutely _sure _it was Chris!?" asked Tooth whit fear in her voice. "Yes I'm sure. Now that's the matter?" "Then it looks like we got a problem mate!" said Bunny with his Australian accent. Jack just looked at them confused and tried to figure out what was going on. "We have to go find them!" Tooth announced and flew out the window.

"What's going on!?" asked Jack again. "Flora's in trouble, come on show us where you saw them! You go with Tooth and Sandy while me and north take my tunnels!"

(Flora's POV)

Where was jack I needed his help, come on Jack. I know you can hear me. I turned around and faced Chris. Kind of hard to do that when you're suffocating and standing on your knees while holding your throat. His powers were unbearable. Why would he do this to me? He never did this before, and I couldn't use my powers because he took my ring.

"CHRIS!" I heard behind me. Bunny appeared out of nowhere; he was holding his boomerang and pointing it at Chris. "Get away from her!" bunny was very scary when he was angry which was probably why Chris instantly backed away and I could breathe again.

Shortly after Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth arrived. I was so happy to see them all. But… where was Jack. "Flo! Go back to the workshop; we will take care of Chris! GO!" yelled Tooth and I obeyed. I knew they could handle Chris.

I was just about to fly away. But then I remembered… I didn't have my ring. I started looking for it but Tooth yelled at me again. So I started running. There was a lot of snow so it was very hard to run. I didn't even know where I was going. Everything was so daren't from the ground.

Plus if I even did find the workshop, how would I climb that mountain, it was huge! Dam it! I really miss my ring. It must have been a miracle, as I was starting to panic; Jack flew above me and landed right in front of me. I was so happy. But he obviously wasn't, he looked really angry.

"Why don't you fly away!?" he asked partially yelling. "I… I can't. I don't have my powers. Could… could you please take me back to the workshop?" I asked almost like I was embarrassed around him, why? What was wrong with me?

He didn't say anything. He just reached out his hand for me to take. I gladly did and we flew off.

The ride was short and awkward. When we got to the workshop. Jack quickly let go of me and walked away without a word. "Wait! Jack… are you mad at me about something?" I had to know. "Am I mad at you? AM I MAD AT YOU!?" he was yelling. I didn't like him when he was mad. "Okkkkk… I'll take that as a yes." I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"OF COURSE I'M MAD AT YOU!" stop yelling, just stop yelling. "Why are you mad at me?" "WHY!? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY I'M MAD AT YOU!?" now I was scared, what did I do. And why was he so angry. "Yes I'm asking you why you're angry! Now stop yelling! You're scaring me!" he got closer and got only angrier, so I backed away. "I'm angry at you because you cheated on me!" WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT! "What are you talking about!? I never cheated on you!"

"Oh really!? The why did I see you kissing you're new boyfriend back in the forest!?" I couldn't take it anymore. He was accusing me of something that wasn't my fault! The next thing I did, I didn't regret at all. In fact it felt good. I slapped him as strong as I could. "How could you say that!? I didn't kiss Chris, he kissed _me_! Ok… I still get how it looked like I was kissing him! But… what hurts the most is that you didn't trust me enough to know that I would never do that to you! How could _you _do that to _me_!?"

He still had a hand on his cheek from when I slapped him, but the anger in his face was gone and replaced by realization. He was shocked I could tell. "Flora, I… I don't know what to say. I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" don't look in to the eyes. Don't look in to the eyes, I thought. I knew if I looked in to those ice blue eyes, that I would forgive him instantly.

"Fine, I'll forgive you, under two conditions." "Anything, name it." He sounded so sincere. "#1: you will give me that fighting lesson that you owe me as soon as possible. Since I don't have my powers now I will need to learn how to protect myself without them." "Deal, And #2?" I moved closer placed my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. "Give me a kiss." He and I smiled. "I think I can do that."

Every time we kiss it was magical. The world around us seemed to disappear and no one and nothing could get in our way.

**Hope you like it.**

**Also I notice that in the previous chapter **_**word **_**didn't put in the link of the drawing so here. Hope you like it.**

art/Frost-designe-389424526

**love file333**


	12. Chapter 12 fighting lesson

Chapter 12: fighting lesson.

Flora's POV

I was really excited about my lesson, not only would I learn some cool fighting moves but I would get to spend even more time whit Jack. Unfortunately, for some reason Jack asked the other Guardians to help, I didn't mind that much, it would be fun. When the guardians came back yesterday I asked them if they got my ring. They didn't, Chris got away before they could get it, but they promised they would find him and get it back.

Knowing we would train, I changed in to some training clothes the yetis made for me. A green jacket with a black tank top underneath. Black thighs and black sneakers.

We walked down a hallway. They must come here all the time, the walls were painted in a hot pink, light green, dark red, ice blue, and sparked whit golden dust. The colors swirled together to create the perfect master piece. When we reached the end of the hallway, there was a big golden door in front of us guarded by two yetis.

They asked for the password in their weird language that only me and North could understand. To the others it just sounded like giber- gabber. North came in front of the others. "We are the guardians, guardians of wonder, hope, dreams, memories and fun. We protect the children of the world so that they could have the perfect childhood. Naughty or nice we protect them. We are the guardians, believe in us and we will protect you." Wow, long password, but t seemed to work because the yetis let us in.

When we walked in the room, well the only word I could think of is… INCREDIBLE. Every single weapon you could think of was on the wall. From daggers, bows and arrows to nun- chucks, swords, whips and boomerangs. How come _I_ was never in this room before?

"Pick only one." I heard Jack behind me. "Pick one weapon, you will need it for your lesson. We will go to the training room and we will wait for you there. You take all the time you need." with that they left, and I was left all alone. So which weapon should I pick?

I walked around a little and carefully looking at each one of them. Quickly eliminating every sword because they were all too big and too heavy for me to carry. I didn't pick the bow and arrow because if I had even the slightest miscalculation I could hurt one of the guardians, and I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt one of them.

After fifteen minutes I decided for one small dagger. I knew how to handle it and it wasn't heavy.

I followed the path where the guardians left, I wound up in a dark room, but when I came in it light up slightly. I instantly went in to defense mode and held fists ready to lash out at anything or anyone that attacks me. "All right, here are the rules." I heard jacks voice echoing threw the room, which was pretty big. "You have to defend yourself by any means necessary. Don't worry about hurting us, we can take it, trust me. The goal is to survive all of the attacks without getting killed. Ready. Set. Go!"

Oh great, I will have to fight all of them, I can't do this. I walked around again, getting more and more nervous by the second. I knew I had to fight them if I wanted to learn anything, so I don't have to feel bad about hurting them.

Something moved beside me. I didn't even hesitate. It was too fast, and in the shadows it looked all black. I threw myself out at my attacker. Then I realized it was Bunny. He was taller them me, but my fist made contact whit his face anyway. He went back a little; I notice another shape coming up beside him. Tooth. I leapt over so she was between me and him.

I kicked her in the stomach. She fell toward him, and both stumbled. I took out my dagger and aimed for her heart. I hit the mark, and she immediately stepped aside since she was now technically dead. I needed to get rid of Bunny, which was harder since he was stronger than Tooth. He and I circled around, both fighting and landing blows.

Finally, he made his major move, but I was faster and wiggled out of his grip. I stayed out of his reach just long enough to _'stab'_ him too. As soon as he backed away in defeat, I turned around to be faced by Sandy. I sprung out; Sandy was a lot quicker than I thought. Every time I tried to hit him he would duck. I was getting tired I couldn't keep this up anymore.

So that was his plan. Tire me out so he could make his move. I needed to confuse him and I knew the perfect way to do it. I didn't do anything; I just sat down and meditated, taking in all the sounds around me. I heard a footstep. Light footstep almost like someone was trying sneak around. That had to be Sandy. Instantly I opened my eyes and swiped his legs like Jack did to me when we were first fighting.

Sandy was on the ground and I knew that was my chance so I stabbed him. Only two left, I thought to myself. When I stud up I felt a cold metal on the back of my neck, I gulped. "Stay where you are." That was North. And he was probably holding one of his swords on my neck. No I had to pass this test, I couldn't lose. I didn't move for a couple of seconds. Then as fast as I could, I turned around, moved the blade and flipped over North. Turns out I'm a great gymnast. Who knew?

While I was in the air, I kicked him in the back so he dropped his swords. With that I ran back in front of him and punched him in the chest so he stumbled back. I took my chance again and stabbed him too. Four down, one to go.

Moving around I saw the other guardians on the side whit their arms crossed, waiting for my final test.

It was unexpected. Some little voice in the back of my head told me I couldn't fight Jack. The rest of me reminded me that I just fought the rest of the other guardian and won, and besides, he wasn't jack right now. He was my enemy.

I sprang towards him with the dagger, hoping to catch him by surprise. But Jack was hard to catch by surprise. And he was fast, so fast. It was like he knew what I was going to do before I did it. He stopped my attack with a strong blow to the side of my head. I knew it would hurt later, but my adrenalin was running too strong for me to pay attention to it now.

My eyes were on Jack. As we tested each other, attacking and blocking. I tried to remember everything I knew about him. I knew him, and he knew me. I could anticipate him the same way. Once I started using that knowledge, the fight grew tricky. We were too well matched, both of us too fast.

My heart thumped in my chest, and sweat coated my skin. The Jack finally got through. He moved in for an attack, coming at me with the full force of his body. I blocked the worst of it, but he was so strong that I was the one who stumbled from the impact. He didn't waste the opportunity and dragged me to the ground, trying to pin me. Being trapped like that by a nightmare would likely result in my neck being broken. I couldn't let that happen.

So, although he held most of me to the ground, I managed to shove my elbow up and nailed him in the face. He flinched and that was all I needed. I rolled him over and held him down. He fought to push me off, and I pushed right back while also tying to maneuver my dagger. He was so strong though. I was certain I wouldn't be able to hold him. Then, just as I thought I'd lose my hold, I got a good grip of my dagger. And like that the dagger came down over his heart. It was done.

Behind me the guardians started clapping, but all I noticed was Jack. Our gazes were locked. I was still holding him, my hands pressed against his chest. Both of us were sweaty and breathing heavily. His eyes looked at me with pride and a hell of a lot more. He was so close, and my whole body yearned for him, I started thinking that he was a piece of me I needed in order to be complete.

The air between us seemed warm, and I would give anything in that moment to lie down with him and have his arms wrap around me. His expression showed me that he was thinking the same. The fight was finished. But the adrenalin remained. Then a hand reached down, and Tooth helped me stand up. She and Sandy were beaming, as were the rest of them.

"Well done," said Tooth. "You took down all five of us." Jack was on his feet now too. "So, I was good?" this made them laugh a little. "Yes, you were perfect." Said Bunny. "My favorite part was when you wacked jack in the face with your elbow." said Bunny again. Jack rubbed his face near his eye; I hoped I didn't cause too much damage.

(4 hours later)

I took a nice long shower after my training. It felt pretty good. After that I took a nap and rested a little while, until North called me to the globe room. What was going on? I thought to myself.

When I got to the globe room, everybody looked worriedly at me. This couldn't be good. "Flo, sit down." Said Tooth and I listened. I took a chair and sat down. Whatever was going on…? I didn't like it.

Bunny came in front of me kenneled down and out a hand on my shoulder. "Flo. Do you remember who you were before you became Mother Nature?" what? "What do you mean? I was always Mother Nature." "No you weren't, every one of us was someone before we became guardians."

What? No, that couldn't be possible. Was I really someone before I was Mother Nature? "Are… are you saying that I was someone before?" "Yes, and we have your memories here with us. We could show you, but we have to warn you. What you see, you might not like. The choice is yours." Tooth handed me a golden box, it looked exactly the same as the one of the children. I looked at the picture on the box. It certainly looked like me but with lighter hair.

This is it, all of my answers in this little box. Here we go…


	13. Chapter 13 the truth

Chapter 13: the truth

(Flora's memories)

A child was seen playing outside with her dolly; she had long brown hair and light green eyes. She couldn't have been more than five or six years old. She hoped and skipped around, she looked very happy. "Darling! Come! it's time for supper!" A voice came not far away. "Coming, father!" she ran towards the voice.

As she came to the door she was met by a rater tall man. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes. As the girl reached the man he picked her up and gave her a big hug, which she gladly took and also hugged him back. He raised her up in the air even more. "How's my little girl today?" he said with a smile. "Great!" she said as he lowered her down again. "I just wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." She said rather sadly.

"I know me too but I have to. You know that." he put her down on the ground and they went inside.

The scene switched. Now it showed the daughter and the father. Sitting together on a rocking chair near the fire place. He was reading her a story. "And they all lived happily ever after." He finished. "I love that story Daddy." "Me too, sweaty." He kissed her forehead as she continued watching the pictures in the storybook. "Daddy?" she started and he looked at her.

"Why do you have to go tomorrow? I'm going to miss you." A tear ran down her face and her father wiped it. "Because if I don't go, there will be no one to lead the armies in the war against the fearlings." "But what if you don't come back, me and Mummy will be really sad." She said as a couple more tears came. "Don't worry darling, I promise you, I will come back." "I love you Daddy." "I love you too, Flora."

The scene changed again. This time the girl was older. About the age of ten or eleven. She was standing over a little crib rocking it. Her father came in and stud next to her. "Do you like your new little brother, princess?" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "No, I don't like him. I love him! I love him very much!" her father only smiled. "Would you like the honor of giving him a name?" he asked. "Sure, how about Luis?" "I think that's perfect"

Now when the scene changed, it wasn't happy or colorful. It was dark and gloomy. Thousands of dark ghost shaped creatures were all over the place. The girl was now fifteen or sixteen years and hiding under some broken boards of an old house. Her mother and brother were with her. They were all shacking with fear. "Don't worry, kids. Daddy will save us." Their mother told them.

Out on the dirt field you could see that a large battle was taking place, and in the center of it was none other than the girl's father. He was throwing his sword at the creatures, and stabbing them. Taking them out, one by one.

The girl could see that her father was getting tired; she couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards her father. In the background you could hear her mother and brother yelling her name, screaming for her to come back. She did not listen.

She grabbed a sword from a faller warrior, and ran, ran as fast as she could. The creatures did not expect her because they were concentrated on her father. She managed to take out a few of them, before even more came.

Her father noticed her, he started screaming her name. Telling her to go back to her mother and brother. Once again, she did not listen. She just kept slicing through the monsters that were attacking her home, her friends, and her family. But most importantly, her father.

"FLORA! GET OUT OF HERE! THOSE ARE FEARLINGS! THEY WILL KILL YOU!" she did not listen. Behind her a ferling was coming at her. She did not notice. Her father started warning her, but knowing that it would be too late he ran to her and sliced the creature himself.

He then grabbed the girls arm and pulled her back to her Mother. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" he yelled at her. "I was only trying to help." She said. He was yelling and she did not like that. He never did that before "I know you were trying to help! But you could have gotten yourself killed! I love you Flora and I don't want to see you get hurt. I love all of you." He hugged all of them and them.

"FATHER, LOOK OUT!" she yelled. But it was too late. A fearling stabbed his hart with one of his words made with black sand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the girl yelled and ran to her father. The poison of the blade was flowing threw his veins. When he opened his eyes they were no longer brown.

They were silver-gold. Almost the color of an eclipse. He had transformed in to Pitch Black, King of nightmares.

Finally the scene changed once again. The girl was now around the age of seventeen or eighteen. She was running through the forest, with her eight year old brother in her hands. Something was chasing them. They found an opening from the forest.

Sadly they were trapped; the clearing was a cliff, a dead end. The girl reached the edge of the cliff and stared down it was a long fall. But, there, a little way down. A flat rock sticking out of the cliff. And underneath it almost out of sight a small cave just enough space in it to hide her little brother.

She lowered herself down to the rock with her brother. "Luis, listen to me, ok" she told him, he slowly nodded his tears covering his face. "I'm going to lower you down to that cave, ok?" he once again nodded his head. "You have to stay there, no matter what you see, no matter what you hear, do you understand?" more tears started coming down, but he nodded his head again.

She looked around and saw a vine on the rock and handed it to him. "And when you are sure that everything is over, and you can come out, use this to climb up. When you do. Run! Run as fast as you can and find Toothiana, the tooth fairy, she will help you. And remember! I love you very, very much!" she hugged him and he hugged her back. "I love you to Flora."

She lowered him down to the cave. When she did so. Pitch appeared in front of her; luckily he didn't see the cave or her brother. "Ah, princess, we meet again! Where is your brother he would make a grate fearling." He said in a dark voice.

"Stay away from him." She said like she was warning him. He only laughed a little. "Do you really think that will happen? He will become a fearling!" the girl clenched her fists. "Over my dead body!" "That can be arranged!" he grabbed her by the throat. Slowly she was lousing air as his hand became tighter. She kicked her feet and grabbed his arms. Whit no luck, the world around became darker and she slowly closed her eyes. No longer able to breathe, and with no use of her getting fee she gave up.

Pitch let her go and she fell on the rock. "That's what you get for defying me!" he looked at her lifeless body, and in a second, just a second, you could see worry and pain in his eyes. He shook it off and left. Leaving his little girl, his princess, his only daughter, alone…

The moon shined brightly and a single moonbeam enlightened her. Her hair turned tree bark brown. And when she opened her eyes, they were no longer plain green, They were the most beautiful shade of green you have ever seen, when you look closer, they even looked like they were glowing a bit, she was snapped back to reality.

**There you have it end of chapter 13. Hope you liked it. Also if you have some fan art you would like to send me pleas do, I love art. I will try to update as soon as I can. But with school coming in a couple of days… it may take a while, but don't worry, I will finish the story.**

**Love File333**


	14. Chapter 14 more than a kiss

**A special note to "Missy 63": you're so sweet, thank you very much. **

**One more thing. Now that school started I will probably be able to update only on Saturdays and/or Sunday. Sorry. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**R&R **

Chapter 14: more than a kiss

(Flora's POV)

I opened my eyes. All of my emotions were mixed. I didn't know what to feel. Happiness? I had finally found out my past. Anger? How come the guardians didn't tell me about this sooner? Sadness? I was the daughter of the Nightmare king. The one who scared millions of children and turned hundreds in to feralings.

But the worst part. It was all my fault. At that point nothing around me existed; all that could be heard was the sound of a golden box hitting the floor.

I dropped on my knees. Tear, after tear rolled down my face. "Flora?" I heard Bunny's voice, followed by footsteps coming towards me. Then a hand was on my shoulder. That was it!

His sudden yelp of pain didn't surprise me at all. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. AGAIN!" my hand was squishing his paw. I stud up still holding his hand. I didn't feel sadness any more. All I felt… was rage.

My eyes literally glowed a bright green. It didn't matter that I didn't have my ring, when I was mad I got this super strength.

I twisted his paw and he fell down. Everyone else gasped. "Oh no. this isn't good. I told you this would happen." Tooth said to North. Just laud enough for me to hear. I started to walk towards them. My hands were clenched together. They were very scared, I could tell on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled. "Because we knew how you would react." Said Tooth with fear in her voice. I started walking faster. "So why did you tell me NOW!" I yelled harder. "Because we thought you should know." Now I started to run, my fist already in the air. She ducked just in time. And ran behind North. The place where my fist made contact with the wall now had a big dent.

My hand was bleeding, but I didn't mind.

A set of hands grabbed me from behind. It was Bunny I struggled. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. "NO!" I screamed. "Flo, Calm down!" said Tooth.

"Get her out of here!" said North. He didn't say anything else. Jack came over and took me from Bunny. In that brief moment I tried to break away. But Jack was too fast and too strong. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way!" he said as we walked down the hallway. "There's no way I'm letting you go!" "Okay." I said. He hesitated a moment, probably wondering if I was telling the truth, he then let go of my arm. When I didn't run off, I felt him relax very slightly.

"Why don't you tell me what you saw?" he said. I really didn't feel like talking about it, but I told him anyways. When I was finally done, I looked at him. He looked like he understood.

We were walking towards my room. He opened the door. And we both walked in. "Sit down." He said gesturing towards the bed. He grabbed a first aid kit from a small nightstand and walked back over, dragging a chair so he could sit opposite of me. "I didn't know that was there." I said. "Yea, North keeps one in every room, just in case."

He rubbed something on gauze. He took my hand and dabbed it on to my knuckles. It stung. He stopped and looked at me. "Flo, I know you're upset. But pouching and hitting people… you can't do that every time you're upset." He wrapped my hand in a bandage. I could barely sit here. Every part of me was filed with rage.

"I need to go find Pitch." This seemed to get his attention. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I need to go find Pitch and ask him some questions!" I started to get up, feeling like I'd explode. His hands were on my shoulders in a flash. Shoving me back down.

His face was a mixture of worry and fear as he held me down. I fought against him. "Snap out of it!" he was yelling. I don't like yelling. "You're just scared! You can't go find Pitch!" "SHUT UP!" I shouted back at him. "You're a guardian! You always have to do the Wright ting! But I don't! And I'm not just going to sit here and listen to you telling me what's Wright and what's wrong!"

I was getting up, hopping my words distracted him. If I was fast enough, maybe I could get past him. He was a little shocked, that was my chance. I made my move, leaping out and showing him away. It got him off me, but I didn't get far. I barely got to the door when he grabbed me again and pinned me down, this time using the full weight of his body to keep me down.

Somehow I knew that I wouldn't get far. "LET ME GO!" I yelled for the hundredth time, trying to free my hands. "NO!" he said his voice hard. "Snap out of it! Don't act like this! Full of rage and anger! Like everyone and everything around you is to blame! That's not you! That's… that's!" "That's, what!" I asked. "That's PITCH! You're acting like Pitch!"

My mouth opened. The rage was gone… He was Wright. I was acting exactly like Pitch. I was his daughter after all, but I was _nothing_ like him. Was I? No, that's not true. "Flo?" Slowly I felt the darkness in me fade away. His soft voice was so calming.

I hugged him tightly and softly cried in to his chest. "I'm so sorry." I said between sobs. "It's ok. It's not your fault." he said as hi stoked my hair. "Yes it is, it's all my fault." "No it's not." Jack pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

No, not those eyes. Those beautiful eyes, those… ice blue… magnificent… kind eyes. This couldn't be happening. I warped my arms around his neck and kissed him. When we pated I said something that I taught I would never say to anyone in a million years. "I love you." Feeling the words leave my mouth, I felt more relaxed. Like I wanted to say it a long time ago but couldn't.

"I love you to." He does, he really, really does. I couldn't help it. I kissed him again. It was pure love. Slowly the kiss increased. One arm was wrapped around his neck while the other gripped his back. He laid me back on the bed. His hand wrapped around my waist, while the other slid down the back of my thigh so that it nearly wrapped around him.

At the same time we both pulled away briefly. Everything in the world stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked me. "Yes." I said.

Then _he _kissed me.

I took of my jacket, then his shirt, then my shirt. All of our clothes finally ended up on the floor. Even though he was the spirit of winter, he wasn't cold. The felling of his skin on mine felt so warm. I wish I had the words to explain it, but nothing I could say could truly explain it.

We were equals, and every touch was like magic, even the slightest brushing of his fingertips. The finally thing I saw last before I fell asleep that night, was that some kind of beautiful unique flowers started blooming on the walls, and white almost blue snowflakes started to fall in the room.

(Couple of hours later, 4 am)

I woke up, my eyes slowly opened. I felt something around my waist. When I looked back I saw Jack, so it couldn't have been a dream. It really happened. But I couldn't stay. I stud up and put on my clothes. When I reached the door. I looked back to Jack. "I'm so sorry Jack. But I have to." I said in a whisper. With that I left the room and headed to the workshop area.

No one was there at night, so I could get out without anyone noticing. I got to the elevator and made my way to the stables.

I can't do this… but I have to. It's my fault, I had to fix it. So I let the reindeers out. They were all sleeping. "Hey guys, wake up." I said whispering. The first reindeer woke up and looked up. He seemed excited; they haven't seen me in a long time.

I walked over to him and kneeled down to pet him on the head. "Hey Dasher." He was so happy. He got up and started waking up the others. Once they were all up all of them rushed to my side as I hugged and petted each and every one of them.

When they stepped back, I noticed someone was missing. I looked around and instantly noticed a small reindeer in the corner, sleeping. I kneeled down again. "Hey, come on wake up, I need your help." He just snarled.

"Fine, just this once." I knew exactly what he wanted, even if he didn't say anything.

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen.  
But do you recall?  
The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
had a very shiny nose,  
and if you ever saw it,  
you would even say it glows.  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names;  
they never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say,  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then how the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,  
You'll go down in history.

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,  
You'll go down in history."

He raised his head. He was so adorable. And his little reddish nose glowed ever so slightly. It's a sham North didn't use him often. But he was just so small. He didn't want him to get hurt. "So will you help me? It's foggy outside and I need a brave reindeer." He just nodded and we both stud up.

They got reedy and we took off. When we were in the sky I took out one of North's old snowballs and shook it. "Take me to Pitch." I threw it in front of the sleigh. "Here we go. I'm coming dad."


	15. Chapter 15 the love of pitch

**Here we go new chapter. Hope you like it. Also, I know it's kind of late, but would anybody like to do a cover art for this story. I know I already have one but I don't like it very much. Pleas, the one who comes up with the best one, I will tell you anything you want to know about the story, anything at all. Pleas, pleas, pleassssssssssssssss.**

**Chapter 15: the love of Pitch**

I ran towards a broken bed. It was the same one as I remember from when I was here last time. As soon as I reached it I grabbed a piece of a broken board for a weapon, jumped threw the giant hole in the ground and landed in a very dark room. "PITCH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hearing the echo of my voice threw the room.

"PITCH!" I yelled again. "Hello princess." I turned around. Pitch was standing a few feet away leaning on a rock. In his eyes I could see that he was very happy to see me. But not the kind of happy you like to see, more like the kind of happy that you get when you want to get revenge on someone and you know exactly how to do it.

"So, you found out." he stud up strait and took a step forward. "Stay where you are!" I said as I pointed the piece of wood in my hand in front of me and towards him. "Why? You aren't happy to your father?" he said as he made a very small frown. "I needed to talk to you." Still pointing the board at him I said in a slightly angry voice. "I know, but you might want this back." He threw something at me. I flinched at first but caught it anyways.

It was my ring! How did he get my ring? "Where did you get this?" I asked while examining it. "Chris had it, once I saw it I got it back from him." "Why?" "Because I thought you needed it." What? He thought I needed it? Since when does he care? "I know you're scared. I always know." His voice was suddenly become so soft and calming. "What do you want?" I asked with a cold voice.

"All I want is that my little girl comes home." Maybe he's changed? Maybe, maybe there is still a little bit of good left in him? No that can't be true; he was cold blooded person who didn't care for anyone but himself. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly loosening the grip on the board. "I mean… you're my little girl, you've always been. I have always loved you." No… he was… I mean… why… really… he still loves me. He stretched out his arms as if waiting for something.

I suddenly dropped the board and ran as fast as I could to him. When I reached him, I hugged him as hard as I could, I felt tears run down my face but I didn't care. He quickly hugged me back. I haven't felt this happy in a long, long time. "I'm so sorry." I said with more tears. "It's my fault you're like this. It's my fault you're the nightmare king. It's my fault your Pitch Black." He stroked my head trying to calm me down. "It's not your fault I'm like this, in fact… I'm happy I 'm Pitch Black." I had a confused look on my face.

I looked him in the eyes. "What? Why?" that evil smirk was back and I didn't like it. Before I could figure out I felt a strong pain on my back. When I saw that Pitch was holding something in one on his hands. I couldn't breathe; my body was going numb as I felt warm liquid flowing down my back. I touched my back, when I saw my hand, it was all bloody. What did he do?

He started laughing evilly. That's the last thing I heard before darkness covered my eyes and I fell to the hard stone floor.

(At the workshop)

Jack woke up. His eyes slowly opened but then closed again. He turned around and placed a hand in front of him only to find that there was no one there. His moved his hand around a little more just to make sure there was nothing there. His eyes swung open and he started to look around. He was starting to think that last night never happened, that it was just a dream. But it couldn't be, it was to perfect to be a dream.

That's when he saw that he wasn't in his room but in Flora's. It was like a bolder fell from hi hear and he felt much more relaxed., but he simply could not shake a felling in the back of his head that told him that something was wrong.

(In the globe room)

"What do you mean the reindeer are missing!?" North yelled at a yeti, while the yeti just said something in its weird language. "Well find them!" he yelled again. Jack came in the room with one of his smiles. "Hey North." He said as he sat on a desk near the globe. "Good morning Jack." North said as he rubbed his forehead. "Hey, have you seen Flora?" asked Jack as he started to float in the air a little.

"No, I haven't. Have you seen any reindeer? All of them are miss…ing…" he looked up and then at Jack. "When was the last time you saw Flora?" "Last night. Why?" North just looked at him. "You don't think… No… she wouldn't… would she? Cal the guardians!" he yelled as he rushed towards the window. "Where are you going?!" North raised his voice.

"I'm getting a head start! Meet you there!" with that he flew off, flying as fast as he ever did. "WAIT, JACK!" north yelled out the window. Jack turned around and glared at him. "WHAT!" "Take a snow globe." North tossed him one and jack just smiled. "Thanks." Jack tossed the globe In front of him and a swirling vortex appeared in front of him.

(Back at Pitch's lair)

Jack landed with a big thump. He looked around, but there was no one there. He was really worried. He saw a quick shadow pass by him. "PITCH!" he yelled. Nothing, nothing but complete darkness. "Hello Jack." he heard behind him and quickly turned around.

He was faced by a girl, about the age of eighteen, with long black hair and red highlights at the tips. Her eyes were blood red and her lips were a dark purple. She wore a black tank top and skin tight black leather jeans with knee high black boots. She also had a golden ring on her hand. While in the other, she had a pure red rose which she crumpled and tossed it aside.

"Flora?" jack said confused.

**So… did you like it?**

**Once again: pleas, if anyone would like to do a cover art, don't be shy.**

**Love file333**


	16. Chapter 16 what happened to you?

**Hi guys, here's another chapter, hope you like it.**

**Also, note to guest that reviewed: no I don't think it's weird at all, I think that would make an awesome plot line and amazing twists in the story, I would love to read it. When you write it please send me a link. Sorry I didn't reply, but you're a guest so I couldn't. Hope you forgive me.**

**Chapter 16: what happened to you?**

"Flora? Is that you?" jack asked as confusion spread across his face. The girl just laughed a little while she crossed her arms. "What's the matter Jack?" she asked in an almost evil voice. "W-wha-what happened to you?" she just laughed again. "Nothing much. Except for me realizing what a fool I've been to trust you and the other guardians!" her voice rising towards the end. She took a step forward, and in an instant she felt a strong feeling in her stomach that made her feel like she was goanna throw up.

She dropped to her knees. Jack didn't hesitate he was right beside her in a second. "Are you ok?" he placed a hand on her back. Right when his hand touched her, her eyes widened. The pain went away as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared at him.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever TOUCH ME!" she yelled at him. Jack stared at her eyes. They no longer glowed that happy, bright and southing eyes. No, they were now a terrible mixture of hatred, fear and anger. 'What has Pitch done to her?' Jack thought to himself. He was taken out of his thought when she yelled at him again. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME. EVER AGAIN!" jack looked at her. Fear and confusion in his eyes, until he smiled. "Well… you didn't seem to mind last night." Flora let go of his shirt and pushed him aside as she stud up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as she tightened her fists. Jack stud up. "Don't you remember?" he asked as he took a step towards her, but she only backed away. The ring on her hand glowed a little and transformed in to a sword, which she pointed at jack.

"Stay back! Father told me all about you and the others. He told me how-how you kidnapped me, and tried to force me to help you scare the children of the world, so you could gain power and take over the world. "Said Flora as she started shaking with fear. "But worst of all… he told me about _you. _How you tried to destroy him… how- how you tried to take me for yourself, and how you-how you-"she dropped to the ground again and started crying.

Jack tried to walk to her, but she only held up her sword to his throat. "Look, Flo. I would never do that to you. Pitch, he-he's lying and you shouldn-""LIES!" she swung her sword at him but he ducked just in time. She swung it one more time, until he flew up so she couldn't reach him. "Listen to me! Pitch lied to you and I can prove it!"

Flora slowly loosened her grip on the sword but was still in defense mode. He slowly got closer and held out his hand. Flora lowered her sword. She hesitated a little but took his hand anyways. Jack then took her other hand and pulled her closer, and for a second, just a second he could see her eyes flash green.

He pulled her even closer and started to lean in. what surprised him was that she did the same. Right hen their lips were about to meet, jack felt pain running threw his body. His eyes closed and he felt like he was flying, when he hit something cold and hard like a wall. When flora opened her eyes she saw a nightmare horse standing in front of her facing the wall, and flaring its nostrils.

Pitch appeared out of nowhere and hugged her. "Are you ok princess?" he asked as she hugged him back and nodded. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" she just nodded and started crying. She didn't know why, she just did.

When she turned around, she saw Jack lying on the ground with some blood staining his white hair. For a moment she felt worried, but that passed when pitch put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you going to with him?" Pitch just smiled evilly. 2i'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago… I'm going to destroy Jack Frost!"

With that he walked towards Jack and picked him up by the collar. "I'm going to enjoy this." With that he threw jack in the air and hit him with his black nightmare sand. Jack was in the air. He tightened his fists and screamed at the top of his lounges. When he opened his eyes, they glowed a bright blue.

Threw all of this, Flora just watched as she put a hand on her mouth at the horror she was seeing. She walked behind pitch, who had the look of vengeance on his face. "Father. Don't you think this is a little too much?" when he heard that his grip on Jack was gone and he once again fell to the floor, breathing heavily. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He felt like every bone in his body was broken.

Pitch glared at Flora and grabbed her wrist. "Don't. EVER. TELL. _ME. _WHAT TO DO! UNDERSTUD!" she turned her eyes away so she wouldn't have to look in to his. She was so scared. "I'm sorry father. It's just that, well, I don't… Don't you think you're going too far?" pitch was so angry. He hit her so hard that she fell to the floor. When jack saw this, anger filed his mind as he tried to stand up, only to be thrown down again and rolled over by Pitch himself. Pitch glared at Flora who was now standing up and rubbing her cheek.

"No, that _wasn't_ going too far. _This_ is going too far!" he made a sharp spear with his sand and held it over Jacks chest. "Father, No!" it was too late. Pitch raised the spear up in the air and priced it threw Jacks heart. Jack once again let out a laud scream witch faded in a matter of seconds, as his eyes started to closed, he raised a hand towards Flora. "I'm sorry…" he said under his breath.

At that moment Flora's eyes turned green but no one noticed. She just started at horror at Jack lifeless body. Pitch walked over to her again and leaned to her ear to whisper something. "That's what happens when you don't listen to Me." with that he diapered. Flora ran over to Jack and placed a hand on his wound. She started crying once again. What has she done?

**Sorry it's short.  
Once again, of any of you want to do a cover art, don't be shy**.  
**Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter.  
R&R**

**Love file333**


	17. Chapter 17 the guardians

**Hi guys. Note to:  
1) "****BiancaDiAngelo": Thank you very much, you are so sweet.  
2) "Double Sassy": my favourite chapter is chapter 2. And if you want to publish a story you need to sign in. **

**Also: Flora has one more secret she hasn't told anyone. Can you guess what it is? R&R**

**Chapter 17: the guardians **

As Jack laid there on the ground, Flora carefully pulled the spear outhis heart and held it tightly in her hands. She didn't know why she was crying. She was crying over someone that she didn't know, someone she meat only moments ago. But, what she did know was that she cared a lot for this person. She loved the way his snow white hair softly flew in the wind and covered his half closed eyes.

She loved how his lips were the perfect shade of soft pink; she loved how he had beautiful frost designs on his shoulders and at the edges of his sleeves. She loved how he didn't wear any shoes even though it was freezing outside.

But most importantly, she loved his eyes, the way the light shined off of them. They say eyes are windows to the soul; in this case, it was true. She loved how they told everything about him; how he was a kind and sweet person, who loved to make others happy but was also kind of a bad-boy who loved pulling pranks on people when they least expect it.

She didn't know when she meat this boy, this Jack Frost. All she knew was that she loved him with all her heart and soul, and she knew he felt the same.

At this point the sick feeling in her stomach returned. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. She was about to run outside when she heard something. When she turned around she saw three people standing there as some kind of vortex closed behind him.

There was a large man, with a long white beard and blue eyes. He had the words naughty and nice tattooed on each of his arms which were holding two swords. To his right, was a... well, she didn't know what she was. She had beautiful, colourful feathers all over her body, a peacock tail and fairy like wings. Next to her was a very short man. He had golden hair and clothes that sparkled when a little light hit them.

Finally a hole opened in the ground and out of it hopped a 6foot tall bunny, or was he a kangaroo...? He had two boomerangs strapped to his back which he took in both paws as he hopped out of the hole.

When they saw the girl they all gasped in shock. "Flo? Is that you?" the large man asked as he took a step forward. In a second, flora's ring turned in to a sword again, as she pointed it at the four. "Stay back!" Flora said.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" she said again. This time with fear in her voice. "Don't you remember us?" the fairy asked as she noticed someone behind Flora. She let out a small scream. The others looked at her. "Tooth are you ok?" the bunny asked. With shock still covering her face she pointed behind Flora.

"It can't be true, it just can't be." Tooth said under her breath. "What is it?" the bunny asked again while looking behind Flora. His eyes went wide. "Frostbite? Is that you?" he hopped behind Flora only to have her jump back in front of him. "Stay away from him!" she warned. "Is he ok?" asked Tooth. "Who are you?!" North stepped forward. "We are the guardians." He said. "The guardians?" she lowered her sword a little. "Look, you need to get out of here before father comes back."

"No, we're not going anywhere without you two!" tooth said. "Too bad, because I'm not leaving and neither is he. I'm not going to let you take him from me." "Sandy..." said Bunny as he crossed his arms. Sandy mad a small ball of golden sand and threw it at Flora. She instantly fell asleep and fell to the floor. Above her head appeared the sandman himself. He was talking to Flora, and she was listening carefully.

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry this chapter is so short. I swear the next chapter will be longer, hope you forgive me.**

**P.S: As I said at the beginning "What do you think is Floras secret."**

**Love file333**


	18. PLEAS READ AN!

**PLEAS READ A/N:**

**Ok so I am really sorry for not updating last Saturday, school got in the way. I also didn't get to write the next chapter this week. I am really, really sorry. :'( Hope you forgive Me. the only thing I was able to write was this. I know it's short, but it's the best I could do:**

**Chapter 18: **

"Where am I?" Flora looked around her. Everything around her was white; the place seemed to go on forever, no beginning and no end. "We are in your dream." She heard a deep voice behind her and turned around. She was met by the short golden man. "So if we're in my dream, that must mean you are the Sandman." He just nodded. "Since when do you talk?" "I can communicate to people when they are sleeping. if only I could do that in real life, things would be much easier."

Flora looked at him. He seemed very nice. She didn't know why her father didn't like them. "Follow me." sandy said as he turned around and started walking away. "Where are we going?" "Just trust me."

They walked for a couple of minutes when they reached two chairs made out of sand.


End file.
